The Ghost Hunter and the Ghost Writer
by YokoFiona
Summary: It's been three years since Naru, Oliver Davis, left Japan.  Now he's back to reopen SPR, but Mai is no where to be found.  In fact she's no need for it, as she's the famous thriller writer Maria Tsuzuki.  NaruXMai
1. The Coincidental Plane Ride

Prologue:

Three years after the original series, Oliver Davis returns to Japan to reopen SPR. Immediately the old crew comes together, all except his old assistant Mai.

In those three year, Mai has become the world famous supernatural mystery writer, Marie Tsuzuki. Her three novels _The Afterschool Hexer_, _The Doll's House_, and _The Bloody Labyrinth _ have sold hundreds of thousands of copies worldwide. She's just finishing her world book tour…

Chapter 1:

Mai Taniyama stepped onto the her flight at LAX and quietly made her way to her seat in first class. She placed her computer bag under the seat in front of her and pulled out a book. She lay the book in her lap and reflected on how much had changed in the last three years.

When Naru left to take his brother's body back to England the rest of SPR, well excluding Lin, had been upset. The narrsicist had left Mai without a source of income to sustain her apartment, so Mai turned to the only thing she had left, the stories of her times at SPR. So, Mai took some time off of school and started writing. Of course, the names and settings were changed but the basic events were there.

After six months of living on what little she had saved, Mai submitted the manuscript to a publisher. Of course, being an unsolicited manuscript it had been rejected, but she had not given up. Mai kept submitting her manuscript until somebody finally said yes. Her first novel, _The Afterschool Hexer_ had been an overnight success in Japan, and her pseudonym, Marie Tsuzki, had allowed her to keep going to school.

Once the novel hit the bestseller list, her publisher started receiving mail from the old members of SPR asking if Marie knew Mai. Every time Mai saw one of those letters she longed to write to them, but between book signings and school; she no longer had the time.

Mai was pulled out of her reminiscing by two men sitting in the seats across the aisle from her window seat. One was unusually tall with hair falling over his right eye. The other dressed completely in black with dark hair that seemed almost navy in the dim light of the plane. Both had books out, the tall one busy scribbling away while the other had his nose stuck in a book. Mai tried to surpress a laugh, the two men across from her reminded her so much of Naru and Lin.

It was then that Mai was suddenly grateful for the expensive dye job and colored contacts she wore. If those two were Lin and Naru, they would have recognized her normal appearance immediately. Mai sighed audibly and opened her book. It was Oliver Davis's newest treatise on poltergeists. She smiled at the thought that she was reading her boss's work, but it was research for her novels after all.

Over the top of her book, Mai snuck a glance at the men across the aisle. A smirk leaked onto once she realized the Naru look alike was reading one of her novels. The man seemed focused on the novel. So focused in fact , that if the plane took a nose dive, Mai doubted he would notice. She leaned over the armrest trying to get at least ones attention, "Would you like me to autograph that for you?"

The man looked up from his reading at Mai with hard eyes and a scowl. "Why would I want your autograph Ms.," he asked. "I wrote the novel your reading," she said in a fake condescending voice. The man flipped the novel over and examined the photo on the back. "Ms. Maria Tsuzuki, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said in a falsely warm tone, "you simply must tell me where you get your ideas." He handed the novel to her. Mai examined the novel before digging in her bag for a pen. The man was reading _The Afterschool Hexer_, and it was obvious from the crease marks on the spine that it wasn't the first time he'd read it.

"Is there anyone in particular I should make this out to," Mai asked, "and would you like my English or Japanese signature?" The man looked pensive for a moment, "Oliver, and English please." Mai smiled at the man autographing the novel and handing it back to its owner.

With that the plane took off, and Mai returned to her book. Oliver had used some of the work he had done as Kazuya Shibuya in this particular paper, sighting the incidents in her old school house as evidence that poltergeists are mainly of human origin. Mai continued to read until her eyelids dropped and she fell asleep.

* * *

Oliver Davis, a.k.a Kazuya Shibuya, has not having one of the best days. He had woken up that morning at his parent's estate in England, driven with Lin to Heatrow, boarded a flight to the U.S, had a three hour layover at Dulles International Airport, then boarded another flight across the country. Now he was on his third flight of the day, bound for Japan. After two years of working with the Society of Paranormal Research, his father, Professor Davis, had suggested that Noll return to Japan.

Naturally Noll wasn't completely adverse to having his own business again. Working for his father grew old, and grading papers written by idiots didn't help. Lin had volunteered to come with him this time, rather than forcing himself on Noll. Oliver welcomed his old mentor's help and thus the pair made their plans.

Noll had slept much of the first plane ride. It was during the layover at Dulles, that Noll found something that piqued his interest. In one of the bookstores Oliver had found a set of three mystery novels set in Japan. As he read the teasers on the backs of each book, Oliver realized that the novels were based on cases his SPR team had solved. Noll quickly bought the three books.

On the flight between Dulles and L.A, Oliver read all three of the novels. Lin looked over at his former charge with a raised eyebrow. Oliver almost never read fiction, let alone fiction that dealt with things he evaluated scientifically. Between take off at Dulles and boarding their plane at LAX Noll must have read each one two or three times.

Now as they were boarding the flight to Tokyo, Noll couldn't help but notice the woman sitting across the aisle from them. She reminded him of Mai, though her hair and eye colors were different. In the woman's lap a thin book. As Noll took his seat he noticed that the book was his most recent offering on poltergeists. He shook it off as a coincidence and returned to reading the novels.

After five minutes of silence, the woman leaned over the aisle asking, "Would you like me to autograph that for you?" Oliver looked over the edge of his novel at the young woman, "Why would I want your autograph Ms?" The woman looked taken aback by his harshness, but it didn't faze the young ghost hunter.

"I wrote the novel you're reading," she said sounding a little condescending. Noll flipped the novel over in his hands carefully to maintain his place with a finger. The picture on the back of the novel, did bear a resemblance to the woman. "Ms. Maria Tsuzuki, it's a pleasure to met you," he said using the name that was printed on the novel. He seriously doubted that was her real name, "you simply must tell me where you get your ideas."

Oliver handed the novel to her across the aisle. "Is there anyone in particular I should make this out to," Maria asked, "and would you like my English or Japanese signature?" Oliver thought e for a moment about how much he wanted to reveal, "Oliver, and English please." Maira smiled at him autographing the novel and handing it back to him.

Maria, or whoever she was returned to forgotten book in her lap, giving Oliver a chance to look at the signature in his novel. Something about the signature was off. The way the letters were formed implied that the writer had learned English as a second language. Normally that would not have seemed off to anyone, as the biographical blurb on Maria Tsuzuki said outright that she was Japanese. But, a name like Maria, implied western influence. Oliver stood to reason that the author should be half European at least.

It was a puzzle. One that Oliver Davis was intent on solving.

* * *

The plane reached Tokyo late that evening. The passengers disembarked walking in different directions. Mai looked over her shoulder as she walked toward the train stop at the two men, who were heading toward the rental car kiosks. She smirked to herself continuing to walk towards the passenger pick-up where a car would be waiting to take her home.

However, Mai's thoughts were not on the two men, but the surprise she had in store for them. "one week," she whispered to herself before disappearing into the crowd.

_A/N: HI! Welcome to my Ghost Hunt fic. This is just the first chapter, but I hope ya'll liked it. Please review, so I know how to proceed. _


	2. Auction House of Horror pt 1

_A/n: Wow, I really didn't expect this kind of response to this fic. I'm glad so many of ya'll are enjoying it. I hope you like this installment, and I'm sorry if the Maria, Mai thing gets a little confusing. Bon Appetite, and please review!_

Chapter 2

Exactly one week later, Mai found herself walking around Shibuya waiting for the right moment to walk into SPR. Her publisher's elaborate plan had been timed to the second, and Mai was certain that witch would kill her if she deviated from it. It was nearly noon, when Mai walked into a little coffee shop across the street from the office building that housed SPR. Mai took a seat in the window, latte in front of her, watching for her partner in crime.

Before Mai had left the US, her publisher called with news. An auction house in Tokyo found itself plagued by a string of mysterious deaths, and Mai's publisher thought that the case would be perfect material for Mai's next novel. So, the manager found himself with an appointment at SPR, and Mai found herself roped into an elaborate scheme.

At twelve thirty, Mai watched as the manager walked up the stairs, she sipped her latte watching the old man in his thousand-dollar suit ascend the stairs. As the man entered a door on the second floor, Mai rose from her seat in the café. She walked across the street and up the stairs smirking at the faint yelling, that issued from the door labeled Shibuya Psychic Research. Mai composed herself before walking into the office she once knew by heart.

"Why exactly should I take your case," Naru asked the older man. "Look, I don't even know why I'm here," the manager emphatically shouted as if volume would convey his point. Mai glanced around the room noting that all of the old gang was there. Albeit, they all looked older than she remembered, but three years had passed since she had seen any of them. Well, that wasn't entirely true, Mai had seen Masako since the end of SPR, but only in passing at TV studios.

Naru looked up from his notebook at the young woman who had just walked in. "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm in the middle of another appointment," he said in the same cold tone he had just spoken to the auction house manager in.

The young woman grinned. "I'm with this man. You should take the case because whatever is haunting that place is killing people," the young woman said sitting down. Naru scribbled down a few notes before shutting the book, "alright then. We'll take your case. Please have one large room set aside for equipment, and two smaller one set aside for sleeping." The manager nodded, "We'll have everything ready in two or three days," leaving as quickly as he arrived.

The young woman, Mai, stayed where she was standing. "We already have everything we need at this time. It is Ms. Tsusuzki isn't it" Naru said standing up to return to the confines of his office. The woman nodded, "That's my name, Mr. Shibuya, or should I say Mr. Davis."

The group froze; no one outside the original members of SPR knew that Kazuya Shibuya was really the world renowned Dr. Oliver Davis. Naru sat back down resisting the urge to yell for tea. Mai was the only member of SPR that had not returned when Lin had called asking for the old team to come back.

The woman sat down next to Monk before pulling out a sealed envelope. "This is for you, Oliver," she said passing the paper to him. Naru ripped the envelope open to reveal a letter from his father Professor Davis.

_Dear Oliver,_

_The young woman who had just handed you this letter is Maria Tsuzuki. She is an author from Japan, who's novels about a group of ghost hunters have made her an overnight sensation. Her editor, a Mrs. Janice Bregsohnn has demanded that Ms. Tsuzuki be allowed to shadow you on any investigation of her choosing. I know that you prefer to keep "money hungry media" types away from your business, but I've met Maria and she seems like a nice enough person, and her tea is to die for. _

_Now Oliver, before you go and rant about how I can't run your life anymore, just remember who's money paid for your trip and has the lease to your office in his hands. Think of Maria Tsuzuki as another set of eyes, ears, and hands. _

_Sincerely _

_Dad_

Naru looked up from the letter seething. "Well then Maria, if you intend to shadow me, make yourself useful. I would like some tea, sugar no milk. Mai smiled from under her sunglasses walking toward the kitchenette to make the narcissist his precious tea.

* * *

Two days later the two SPR vans parked at the loading docks of the Kobayashi Auction House. The manager stood on the dock waiting. Naru and Lin walked up to him, motioning for him to lead them toward the rooms set aside for their use. The manager show the pair a large conference room that could be used as a base, and two smaller adjoining rooms that had been cleared out the table and chairs replaced with futons. The others, Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Yasuhara, and Maria (Mai), began to unload the equipment.

Mai nervously lifted the crates. She was terrified that at any moment, Naru might realize that her hair was a wig, and pull it off to reveal the her freshly redyed brown hair. Yet at the same time, she felt an odd thrill run through her veins at the fact she was hiding a secret almost as big at Naru's. The idea that she could skate under his nose and that he'd be none the wiser gave her a strange sense of power over her former boss.

Base was set up in less than an hour with everyone chipping in. Mai and Yasuhara were off to take temperature readings in all the rooms, Monk, Ayako, John, and Masako split into pairs for walkthroughs, leaving Naru and Lin at the base.

"Noll," Lin questioned looking over at the young man who seemed troubled. Naru tried desperately to ignore the older man and continue to read. "It's about Mai isn't it," Lin continued knowing his question would anger his former charge. "Lin, Mai has nothing to do with this case," Naru said rather shortly.

Lin nodded returning his attention to the computer screen in front of him. Something in his gut said that whatever was going on with Naru had everything to do with Mai.

On the other side of the building Yasuhara was busy questioning Mai about her books. "Where did you get the ideas for your books? Because that last one _The Bloody Labyrinth _ reminded me a lot of this case SPR solved," he asked as Mai looked at the temperature on the thermometer in her hands, "It's 18 degress. To tell you the truth, I had a friend who told me all these insane stories, so one day I wrote them down. I changed the names and settings of course, but the general order of events is still there."

Yasu eyed this woman, there would be moments where she reminded him of Mai to the point of madness, then she would do something completely outrageous. In fact, something about the way she acted especially around Naru tickled Yasu's curiosity. This woman who none of SPR had ever met seemed rather used to Naru's cold demeanor.

As the pair walked to the next room, Yasu watched at the girl walked in and took the temperature reading puzzled expression creeping onto her face. "Yasu, can I see the chart of the room temperature," she asked turning to him. There it was again, the only person who ever called Yasuhara Yasu was Mai. He nodded handing her the clipboard.

Mai looked down at the clipboard, the room they were in was between five and ten degrees cooler than all the other rooms. Mai looked around for a moment. This seemed to be a painting storage room, so it made logical sense that the environment would be different to accommodate the paints, canvases, and frames. But the room's temperature was three degrees cooler than the vaults were the really precious works were kept.

Yasu watched as this Mai-like woman made a star next to the room before handing the clipboard back to him. He was going to get to the core of who Maria Tsuzuki was, even if it killed him.

After the preliminary work was done, the group gathered in the base. Naru told them to get some sleep and that nothing needed to be done. The group slowly separated. Most turning towards the two sleeping rooms. Mai went off to have a look around and of course make Naru some tea before he killed someone.

Yasu stayed in the base with Naru and Lin. He insisted that he had research he wanted to do. Lin handed one of the laptop computers over to Yasu. The college student opened the computer and started typing. The began looking through the hundreds of Maria Tsuzuki fansties, the Wikipedia page, publishers page. He literally looked though everything.

"Hey Naru, come look at this," Yasu said after nearly two hours. Naru stood up from his seat and walked over to see what Yasuhara had found. On the screen was the entire life history of Maria Tsuzuki. Naru studied the screen carefully.

"Naru, before three years ago Maria Tsuzuki didn't exist." Yasu said setting the computer down.

As if by magic, or cue, Maria (Mai) strolled through the door with three cups of steaming hot tea in her hands. As she set the tray down on a clear bit of table she looked up at the three men in the room. "What?" she asked….


	3. Auction House of Horror pt 2

Chapter 3

A/n: Just to remind everyone Maria and Mai are the same person. Therefore I use them interchangeably. Please take note, and try to remain not confounded by the switching between names. Other than that ya'll know the drill: read and review! The more the merrier

* * *

Naru walked over of Maria, and looked at her with those hard eyes that Mai remembered so well. "Who are you," he hissed. "I'm just a girl, who wrote a book people liked," she said softly grabbing one of the cups for Yasu.

Naru and Yasu looked at her skeptically. "Care to explain why Maria Tsuzuki doesn't exist before three years ago," Naru asked. "Haven't you ever heard of using a pseudonym? I mean it's not like you use one," she nearly shouted at him. Lin remained focused on the screen; no one noticed the small smirk that crept onto his face.

"Yes, I do use a pseudonym, but I do so for my privacy. You, Ms. Tsuzuki do not," Naru said his voice remaining cold. "I have every reason to do so. Just because you are too stupid to see the truth don't mean you can belittle it, you idiotic scientist!" Mai screamed at him, causing the rest of SPR to run in.

Naru took a step back while his eyes showed his sudden realization. He quickly stepped forward and pulled the wig off of Mai's head, allowing the shoulder length brown hair underneath to fall back into its right full place. "Mai?" he asked holding the black wig in his hands.

Mai looked up at Naru, "It took you long enough idiot!" The rest of SPR stood in silence, well, all except Masako. "It's nice to see you Mai," the other girl said hugging Mai. The gesture only added to the surprise the others felt.

"What just happened," Monk asked thoroughly confused. Mai looked at the faces of all the SPR members, before reaching to remove the green colored contacts from her eyes. "I guess I need to explain," she said softly. "Yes," the group chorused.

Mai sat down taking the last cup of tea, which was cooled considerably. "It all started when Naru left to take Gene's body back to England."

_**Flashback**_

_Mai looked down at the pile of bills in front of her, then at her latest bank statement. "what shall I give up this moment," she asked herself out loud. There was the electric bill, heating bill, rent, internet, telephone, and food/essentials. "I guess I can go back to the one meal a day diet," she said as she started to write the check for her rent. _

_Poor Mai, had tried to find another job after Naru had let her go. Unfortunately working for the teenage ghost hunter had left Mai with little in the way of marketable skills, and the idiot had refused to give her a recommendation. Money was tight, really tight. _

_Last month had been so bad Mai had considered moving back in with teacher. Mai needed a way to bring money in and fast. She looked around the small loft apartment, for something. Her eyes fell on a small moleskin book, her journal. _

_In the confines of that little book were the details of every case she had worked on as a part of SPR. Maybe, just maybe she could make something out of it. Mai grabbed the book, and rushed out of her apartment leaving all her bills, except the rent, unpaid. _

_Three Months Later:_

_Mai had found a job, it barely paid enough to cover her expenses, but it seemed adequate. She walked up to her first table of the day, "Hi, my name's Mai, and I'm going to be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The men looked at her, obviously eyeing her up and down. A shiver ran down her spine. These guys were seriously bad news. She waited on them quickly hoping that the faster she did things, the faster they'd be out of her hair. _

_At the end of her shift, Mai walked into the back room letting out a deep sigh. What a day, those men had been there nearly the entire time, and they were thoroughly drunk. They had tried to hit on her, then skipped out on her tip leaving only 3% behind. Granted 3% of a nearly 16500 yen tab was alright, it was far from the 15% she had expected. _

_Mai walked home with her pepper spray in hand as fast as she could go without running. Once she locked her door behind her, Mai noticed a thick envelope sitting a few inches from her feet. She picked it up nervously. It had only been a week since she had sent that manuscript off to an agent, it was too soon for a reply. But there it was, the return address read: Mr. Bates, publishing agent. Mai ripped the letter open, and read the content of the letter. _

_In short he extended his skills as an agent to her, at the cost of 5% her commission fee for each book printed and 10% of her royalties. It seemed like a fair off to Mai, of course she had one little stipulation she hadn't included in the original letter. _

_The following day Mai arrived at Mr. Bates' office a little after nine in the morning. His secretary allowed her in to his office. Mai looked over at the man, obviously in late thirties with a head of balding brown hair, watery blue eyes behind black hornrimed frames, and an impressive beer gut. _

_He sat behind a large oak desk with a blackberry pushed firmly into his ear. "No, no, no ,no. I already told you Kei, if you want this new book published you need to have is finished yesterday. Janice is already looking for somebody to replace you on her list of authors! Yes, I know writers block is a hard thing to overcome, just finish the damn… Oh, Kei, I'm going to have to call you back," he said pressing a button on his phone. _

"_You must be Mai. Its lovely to meet you. That manuscript you sent me was absolutely amazing," he said obviously trying to butter Mai up. "Mr. Bates, I'm satisfied with the terms set forth in your letter, 5% of my commission fee for each novel, and 10% of the royalties. However, I have one small condition," she said sitting in one of the uncomfortable straight from Ikea chairs. _

_Mr. Bates leaned forward " and what might that be?" "I want to write under a pseudonym," Mai said plainly. "alright, a pseudonym, I can live with that, I'll be an extra 5% of your royalties,"Mr. Bates said sitting back in his chair. Mai looked at him with a look that read, 'are you nuts.' "How about 15% of my royalties, I keep all of my commission, and I get to write under a pseudonym," she said. Mr. Bates laughed at her statement. "Alright then for 15% of your royalties you can do what you like," he said reaching over the desk to shake her hand. _

"_Lacey, bring in the documents!" Mr Bates said through the little speaker on his desk. The secretary walked in with a pile of papers, dumping them unceremoniously on the desk. Mai looked through the documents carefully adjusting the terms of their contract. Once all the changes were finalized Mai signed the document. "Welcome to publishing Ms. Taniyama," Mr. Bates said. _

_A year later:_

_Mai was sitting at a book signing in London. What a whirlwind her life had become, within a month of signing her contract with Bates, a publishing company accepted her novel for publication and they commissioned her to write two more, with an option on a fourth book. So here she was signing copies of her first book, The Afterschool Hexer, in London of all places. _

_An older man with glasses came up to the table. Mai took the book from him. "Who should a make this out to," she asked opening the front cover of the book. "Martin, if you would please," the man said, 'if you don't mind me asking where do you get your ideas?" Mai looked up at the man smiling as she handed him back the book, "My ideas come from everywhere sir, from life, dreams, and the internet." The man laughed handing her his card. _

"_If you need someone's brain to pick, call me," he smiled disappearing into the crowd. Mai looked down at the card in her hands, Martin Davis, Professor of Parapsychology. "No way," she whispered as the next book was shoved under her nose. _

_Six months later:_

_Mai was sitting in the formal parlor of an older brownstone in a fashionable district of London. "I'm so glad you came to see me, Ms. Tsuzuki," Martin Davis said entering the room with a tray of tea things, "What can I do for you?" Mai smiled taking out the colored contacts and showing Dr. Davis the brown roots of her dyed hair, "Dr. Davis, you know as well as I do that Ms. Tsuzuki is a name and a name only." The older man nodded and poured himself a steaming cup of tea. _

"_You are Taniyama Mai, my son's assistant when he ran the Japanese branch of Shibuya Psychic Research," he said. Mai nodded, "I was wondering if you could keep my books and identity from Naru." Dr. Davis lifted an eyebrow over his teacup. "Please, Dr. Davis, I need to keep Naru away from these books. He'll kill me once he realizes I based my books off his cases," Mai pleaded. _

"_I understand your predicament and I truly enjoy your characterization of my son if impeccable. So, I'll keep him out of the loop as long as I can," Dr. Davis said. Mai smiled and hugged the older man. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

_Two Months Later:_

_Another book later, Mai reluctantly walked into the TAPS office in Providence, RI. Her agent had arranged for her to help out on the TAPS: Ghost Hunters Halloween Special. She had met the Ghost Hunters crew before, and all she truly felt was a pang of homesickness for her old friends. _

_Jason, one of the founders, led Mai into the conference room, where the other special guest was waiting. Mai gasped as Masako Hara came into view. "No Way," she whispered to herself. "Maria Tsuzuki, I'd like you to meet Masako Hara," Jason said. _

"_Um, I've met Masako before," Mai said stepping forward. Masako, in her traditional kimono, looked at Mai oddly. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Tsuzuki," Masako said. Mai looked hard at Masako. "We must have met at some party or fuction in Japan," she said. Masako shook her head. _

"_You do remind me of a girl I used to work with," Masako offered. Mai nodded, "Its possible." _

_It turned out that TAPS was doing a special investigation of the hotel Stephen King had based his novel __The Shinning __ on. During set-up, Mai was left to keep track of which cameras were up and running. In true Mai-form she fell asleep. _

_When the set up teams returned, Mai was mumbling in her sleep. Masako looked over at the young woman mumbling in her sleep. Jason and Grant woke Mai up asking how she fell asleep. "I do that sometimes, sorry. Hey, whatever we do stay away from Room 1402 something really bad happened in that room," she said rubbing her eyes. Jason and Grant looked at Mai, trying to understand how she could know any of those things, but they nodded, leaving base to go start their investigations. _

_Masako walked over to Mai. "Maria, you're Mai Taniyama aren't you," she said looking at the young author. Mai nodded unable to think of a lie. _

**_End Flashback_**

The group turned their attention to Masako. "You knew!" all except Lin and Naru shouted in unison. "Of course I knew. Did you really think that someone of Maria Tsuzuki's fame wouldn't cross paths with me," Masako said hiding her mouth behind her kimono.

Naru left the room with a word, though both Lin and Mai could tell that he was fuming. Mai made to follow her former boss, but Lin stopped her, "He needs to cool off for a little while." Mai nodded and went back to the group.

The next hour was spent quizzing Mai on everything, where she had been, people she met, things she had seen. "I still can't believe you were in New Orleans for Mardi Gras," John said. Mai nodded, "It was great, though I wouldn't want to live through the drunk people bit any time soon."

Faint shouting sounded through the walls of the boys room into the base. It was obvious that Naru was yelling at someone. From what little Mai could make out he was yelling at his father. It hurt Mai that Naru was yelling at his family over her.

Mai dislodged herself from the gang turning her eyes to the multiple television screens. "Ah guys, why is there a lady walking around in the fine arts room," she asked pointing to the screen showing the room where the mid-level paintings were kept.

A woman in a huge Victorian ball gown turned and looked at the camera before vanishing into thin air.


	4. Auction House of Horror pt 3

Chapter 4

A/n: Hi, alright now, for future reference all dream sequences will appear in _dream sequence_ format. Also, as much I love Gene, he will play a very minor role in this story. He may have been Mai's guide in the original series, but its been years… Anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, keep it up! Guten Appetit

* * *

Naru returned to the room his face calm, but his eyes betraying the rage he had yet to release. He stood at the door observing his team of investigators question Mai about her time traveling the world. Why didn't he hate her. Mai had kept a huge secret from him. Hell, Masako and his father had kept Mai's secret from him. But Oliver "Naru" Davis couldn't bring himself to hate the one person who stirred these emotions in him.

As Mai leaned over the screen Naru felt a twinge of something he hadn't felt since Gene's funeral. He sighed from the door as the team moved closer to the screen, trying to see had Mai saw only a few seconds before. "Lin, play the footage Mai just saw back," Naru barked from the door.

The group turned around not expecting to see Naru standing there. He ignored them walking over to Lin's chair to look over Lin's shoulder at the screen. Lin, his headphones still in place, replayed the footage of only a moment ago from Naru. The pair watched as the figure of a young woman in a colorless Victorian ball gown glide across the screen, stop in the middle of the frame, and look direct at the camera. Lin stopped the replay.

"Yasuhara, I need you to get the provenances of all the painting in that room, and anything you can dig up on this building" Naru said looking back at him. Monk stared at Naru, "but, there must be over a thousand paintings in there." Naru looked around at each of his team before speaking, "I'll say this for Mai's sake, a provenance is a painting's history; who owned what and when; and yes, since we are unsure of the nature of the haunting we will need to consider every possibility."

Mai clenched her fists in anger, walking over to her former boss, and did what no one ever thought she'd do. She slapped him, hard across the face. "Don't you ever insult my intelligence again Oliver," she yelled in a tone that reminded Naru of his mother. "Just because you remember me as a helpless high school freshman don't mean that's who I am anymore," she yelled before storming away to the girls room. The sound of the slamming door reverberated throughout base rattling the equipment.

Naru stayed where he was, but the slight crackle of the air around him betrayed his calm face. Lin slowly inched toward the young man, who at this point seemed completely oblivious to the world around him, and proceeded to knock the twenty year old out. As the crackle of energy died in the room, the team let out a sigh of relief.

Ayako, who had remained near silent this entire time, spoke up, "perhaps this is the work of a simple earth spirit, that was captured another spirit?" Monk and John looked at the shrine priestess in disbelief. Had Ayako really just said that out loud?

"Why don't we all get some sleep and deal with this in the morning," Lin said hoisting Naru's limp body over his shoulders. The remaining members of SPR dispersed each falling into uneasy slumbers.

Mai, however, found herself roaming the halls of the auction house trying to clear her head. She had been nervous about how Naru would react to her double life, but she had not planned for his reversion to treating her like a child. Sure, she still hadn't gone to college, but she had received a high school diploma equivalent while in America, and a few prestigious universities had offered Mai honorary degrees in literature.

As she walked down the hallway she felt a familiar tingle run up her spine. Mai looked around herself squinting into the darkness. She stood still for a moment as the sound of high hells tapped on the marble floor behind her. Then there was darkness.

_Mai awoke in a huge four poster feather bed. She had never seen a sleeping arrangement so grand in her life. She looked around the room carefully removing herself from the satin sheet. An older plump woman barged in, "It's about time you're up love. Mr. Pennyworth is waiting for you downstairs." The old woman's accent confused Mai for a split second. Then it hit Mai, she had heard a similar accent in London. The older woman shoved Mai behind a screen and threw a mass of fabric and frills at her. _

_The door to the room opened, as Mai peaked through the edges of the screen, to see a man almost twice her age standing in what she would consider full Victorian garb, though the beaver top hat was truly out of place. His hair was beginning to turn grey, and it was obvious he had not exercised seriously in a great deal of time. _

_He talked to her about his business , the manufacture of books, he had said, while the older woman made sure the petticoats were in the right order. Mai looked down at the fabric left eyes the corest with great suspicion. Something in her told her she hated those things, more than the average woman should. _

_Once the corset was secure, the actual dress material was lifted over her head, and buttoned up the back. Mai looked at herself in the mirror. The image of a pretty red head stared back at her, in an emerald day dress that seemed to cover every inch of skin except her forearms. The tell-tale poof skirt in the back giving her legs a little room to move in the fabric. _

"Mai," a voice asked shaking her. Mai's head shot up only to be greeted with a sharp pain in her neck. "You know Mai, the floor of a hallway is not where people normally sleep," the voice chided her. Mai groaned rubbing her neck knowing Naru was standing over her.

She stood up wobbling slightly surprised as Naru reached out a hand to steady her. He led her back to base without another word. Once they reached the warm confines of the base Naru looked at Mai. Mai turned to the microwave in the corner not even needing to hear the infamous words, "Mai, tea!"

Of course, the tea was not the best she had ever made, but she doubted she could make it all the way to the kitchen in the basement without falling somewhere. As the microwave beeped to alert Mai, the door opened to reveal Yasu, Ayako, Monk, and John; each one's arms held a large stack of files. Mai handed Naru his tea, grabbed Masako's hand and left.

The pair of girls walked to the room Mai had experienced the strange cold in the day before. It was the same room in fact where the apparition of the night before appeared. Mai made a note of the temperature before turning to Masako. "Do you see any spirits Masako," Mai asked. Masako shook her head, "I don't see any spirits, but there is a dark presence here."

Mai nodded turning to look through the extensive collection of art housed in this one room. It seemed that there was a little of everything, a small Van Gogh sketch on the far wall, an unfinished Monet at the back. As the girls looked through the paintings, one in particular caught her eye. It was a portrait, or at least it seemed like a portrait, or a young woman sitting next to an older man with greying hair and watery blue eyes. In the background another painting hung on the wall, a strange painting that seemed to remind Mai of something more modern than the actual painting.

"Masako, come look at this one," Mai called. The older girl shuffled over glancing at the painting. "What an odd painting," she said, "We really should be getting back base. Naru will want some help going through those provenances." Mai nodded talking one last look at the painting.

As she turned away from the canvas, Mai could have sworn she had seen the woman's head move.


	5. Auction House of Horror pt 4

Chapter 5

A/n: Hi! Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. I love the feedback. Please continue to submit reviews! Buon appetito!

* * *

The mass of folders and papers seemed unending. Mai had looked through what seemed like hundreds of pages of useless gibberish about the subjects, painters, and owners of the near 1500 paintings, sculptures, and artifacts currently stored in the auction house.

Naru had assigned a pair of two to each storage room's records. Unfortunately for Mai, she had been paired with Naru. Of course he had picked the main storage room, which housed around half of the auction house's holdings.

"What exactly are we looking for Naru," Mai asked after finished her tenth folder. "Anything out of the ordinary Mai," he said not looking up from the folder, he was holding. "But everything is out of the ordinary," Mai complained holding up an example.

"This painting, "Along the Rhine in Winter" hasn't been owned by a single person for more than a month. Most of the time the owner sold it, but on a rare occasion, the owner dies in a robbery gone wrong," Mai said. Naru glanced over the top of his file at the one open in Mai's hands, "there's nothing out of the ordinary about that one, keep looking."

As if on cue, a cell phone started to ring, sounding the wicked witch's theme tune from _The Wizard of Oz_. Mai blushed, "I'll be back in a minute," she called leaving the room to answer the phone. "Hi, Maria Tsuzuki speaking," she answered politely knowing exactly who was on the other end. "Mai, darling, how are you," the distinctly male voice answered. "Bates, I'm working right now. Can I call you back in a couple of hours," Mai said rather irritated.

"What kind of busy, the ' I'm playing ghost hunter' busy, or the 'I'm working on my fourth bestseller' busy," Bates asked, his voice laced with false hope. Mai rolled her eyes hoping that somebody would come out to check on her. "Bates, stop annoying me, or this cash cow is going to be in the market for a new agent, " Mai threatened.

A whoo accompanied by a slurry of English curse words followed her statement. Bates had dropped his phone, again. Mai held the phone a safe distance from her ear as Bates continued cursing trying to reach his phone.

"Mai, doll, you wouldn't do that to little me. I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about your career, " Bates pleaded. Mai sighed, why did this man have to be such a control freak all the time? "Oh, I have some other exciting news," he said obviously trying to make up for earlier, "NBC is optioning the rights to make your books into a tv series."

Mai let out a little squeal. On the other end Bates had already hung up leaving his cash cow to wallow in her happiness. Monk stuck his head out into the hallway, "are you alright? We heard a scream." Mai nodded. She stayed out in the hall a moment longer trying to compose herself.

Back inside, the gang attempted to discern why Mai was so happy. "She probably just made the New York Bestsellers list or something," Ayako quipped grateful for the break in the reading. "Maybe she's been asked to write another dozen Ghost Hunt novels. I mean writing is her main gig now," Monk offered. John agreed with Monk. Yasu looked around, before covertly logging into to his Maria Tsuzuki fansite account. Maybe signing up for it hadn't been such a bad idea at all.

The other three, Masako, Lin, and Naru ignored the others. Masako already knew, her agent had phoned her earlier with the news. NBC wanted her to play the character based off of her. Lin and Naru could really care less. "What if it's not about her books," Monk pondered. Yasu looked up from his computer screen. "Guy, Mai's books are going to be made into a TV series," he announced. Ayako, Monk, and John gasped. A tv show was a big step, and it said a lot about her writing, especially because she was so young.

The door to base creaked open signaling that Mai was rejoining them. "Mai, next time, don't take a call in the middle of work," Naru said without looking up from his file. Mai grumbled muttering about idiot scientists under her breath. She sat back down in the chair next to Naru glancing at all the faces. They seemed to know something she didn't, or at least something they assumed she didn't already know. Mai reached for another folder to read.

_Mai looked around her, the scene was different than the bland conference room she had just been in. "I must be dreaming," she said out loud. She turned a complete circle trying to discern where she was. It was then she glanced herself in the mirror. "Yup, definitely a dream," she said. Her reflection was the red head from her previous dream._

_This time the woman was wearing an olive green evening dress that showed off her shoulders. Her hair was intricately pinned up over her head. "Ah, there you are darling," a man's voice said behind her. Mai turned around to see Mr. Pennyworth staring at her. She wasn't sure what it was, but something about this guy screamed bad news. _

"_Remind me again why I'm doing this. We aren't even married yet," Mai herad herself say in a posh British accent. Mr. Pennyworth walked closer. "ecause darling, I want to show off how good we look together at our wedding," he responded. _

_He led Mai to another room in the house. It seemed like it might be the drawing room, or perhaps the formal parlor. The walls were lined with paintings, many of them family portraits. Mai sat down on a chaise lounge placing her gloved hands in her lap. Mr. Pennyworth walked to the back of the lounge standing just to the right of her. He reached down and tied a patterned silk scarf around her neck. He straighten up, and the painter began his work. _

Mai woke from her dream with a start. Naru looked over at her, eyeing her with suspicion. Yasu had just finished saying something when she lifted her head off a file. "Huh?" she questioned. Yasu looked over at her, "Mai, I just said that I can't find any mysterious deaths, other than the ones were investigating, linked to this building."

Naru looked over at Mai, "tell us about your dreams Mai. I know you've had at least two." Mai blushed furiously, but related both dreams to Naru. "Interesting," he mumbled looking at the screens in the far corner. It was only early evening, so Ayako and Mai were sent out to get dinner.

They returned with arm loads of food from the Indian restaurant up the road a little ways. As the group sat down to eat, the manager of the auction house appeared. He asked to speak to Naru dabbing his balding head with a handkerchief.

When Naru returned he didn't say a word. Mai looked at him closely. His eyes told the story. They looked as though someone had just taken Naru's favorite toy away. 'What's the deal Naru," Monk asked looking up from his curry.

"It appears that there is to be a large charity auction here in two days. The manger says that all the cameras and miscrophones need to be taken down during the event to ensure the guests privacy. He also asked that we attend the gala," Naru explained. The group nodded in understand, actually they were buzzing at the idea of attending an upper-class event. Mai sat back, how many similar functions had she been to in the last few year? She had lost count. Then it hit her, she had donated her original manuscript of _The Afterschool Hexer _ to a charity auction just before she'd rejoined SPR.

Everyone was torn from their personal musing by the sound of something crashing emanating from one of the screens. They rushed to see what was going on. On the screen something appeared to be flinging precious objects around one of the store rooms. The sound of urns breaking grew louder.

Suddenly, the figure from the night before, a woman in a Victorian ball gown appeared just inside the camera's view. The group watched as she picked up paintings slamming them down on anything sharp in the room. Then a security guard came into view. "Damn it," Monk cursed. The manager had sworn to Naru that all the night guards had been given time off.

Monk ran out of base, Mai and Ayako hot on his tale. They reached the room in question to see nothing was damaged, but the security guard was hanging in midair. Monk shouted "Naumaku san manda barzardan kan," and the guard fell like a limp noddle.

Ayako and Mai threw the Nine Cuts out at the area where they had seen the ghost earlier before turning to help the man. As they helped him up, Mai couldn't help but notice the bruises already appearing on his neck.

Once back in the safety of the base, Mai made the man some tea while Naru questioned him about the events. It was relatively straight forward. The manager hadn't trusted Naru and his team around the hundreds of priceless objects, so he had enlisted the one guard who really needed the money. He had just walked into that room, when he felt something behind tied around his neck. Whatever it was tightened around his neck, before pulling him up off his feet.

Naru took down some notes before returning to his laptop to check something. The guard left the base still shaken promising to not come back to work until Naru had called. By this point it was nearly midnight. Everyone except Naru called it a night hoping that sleep would help.

Mai lay down on her futon thinking about the apparition and her dreams, hoping that she'd have Naru and Ghsot free dreams.

_When she opened her eyes she was surrounded by the dark artifact rooms. Mai swore looking around. The only reason this was happening was…. "Damn it," she cursed. "Hello Mai," a familiar voice said. Mai turned around letting her eyes land on a familiar dead boy. "Hi Gene,"_


	6. Auction House of Horror pt 5

A/n: Hi! Thank all of you who take the time to review. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!.

Chapter 6

_Gene smiled at Mai as he walked closer. "We don't have much time," he said. "Do we ever," Mai asked. Gene shook his head turning to the scene in front of them. It was that woman again. The one Mai had dreamed of being. She was standing in front of a fireplace looking at the almost finished painting the painter had left there overnight. The woman's eyes glinted and a smirk crossed her face. Mai's eyes darted down to the wine glass in the woman's hand. _

_The woman threw the wine glass at the painting laughing as she watched the blood red liquid drip down the painting. Mai watched as the old woman from before rushed in. The woman's eyes darted from the painting to the young woman before running out again. A man in his nightclothes, Mai assumed he was Alfred Pennyworth, charged in not long after the old woman left. _

_Pennyworth's face showed clear signs of rage. He backhanded the young woman yelling at her. And with that, the scene turned dark. "Mai, you have to warn Oliver. This spirit is unstable," Gene said softly. Mai nodded in understanding. "And if he doesn't listen," she asked. "You know what to do Mai," Gene answered pulling her into a quick hug. "Until next time?" She called as he began to walk away. He turned to her and smiled. _

Mai sat up in bed clutching her head. She had sat up excessively fast. She glanced over at the small digital clock that she had brought with her, its red face blinking back 4:30 am. Mai pulled herself from her bed hoping that someone else was up, well someone that she could talk too. Naru defiantly did not fall into that category.

She walked to base in her flannel pajama pants and somewhat ratty t-shirt that had a zombie on a treadmill on it. "Mai?" a voice asked. Mai inwardly groaned. He just had to be up didn't he? Mai looked over at the lone couch in the room, to see Naru in black plaid pj pants and a black t-shirt.

In his hands was a book though it seemed more like a popular novel than one of his journals or professional books. "Why are you up this early," he asked softly. Mai shrugged, "I don't know. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Naru shifted on the couch allowing him to sit upright. Mai took the small gesture as an invitation and plopped down on the sofa next to him.

Naru shifted his legs back over so that his legs lay across Mai's lap. "So whatcha reading Naru," Mai asked leaning over filling the gap between Naru's legs and the back of the sofa. The edge of the book lowered slightly as Naru relaxed a little. Mai glanced at the top of the page he had stopped on.

_The stench of blood filled the small tiled room. "He's here," Megan whispered. Lindsay was slumped against the far wall cowering in her grim covered dress. _ Mai gasped, "You're reading my book?" Naru nodded not saying anything. He returned to his reading and Mai watched. She focused on his facial expressions. His eyes would light up at certain parts darken at others. Mai used her time to guess where he was in the novels plot.

As they went Mai felt her eyes grow heavy, she couldn't be that tired. She closed her eyes for only a second listening to Naru flipping the page every few minutes. Naru stopped reading for a moment when the weight on one of his arms increased. He looked down to see Mai's head resting against his upper arm nearly on his shoulder. He sighed lifting his arm so that Mai's head rested against his chest. Naru returned to his novel until sleep overtook him as well.

A flash work Mai nearly an hour and a half later. She swore she heard giggling and a door closing. As she moved, Mai found herself pinned between Naru and the sofa. Mai felt weight around her shoulders tightening. She was confused for a second before looking up. Naru was only partially awake his eyes barely open. He looked sort of cute half asleep; he actually looked more relaxed than Mai had ever seen him.

He shifted in his drowsy state. "Huh," he mumbled, "Mai?" His eyes opened glancing down at the girl in his arms. 'Damn it,' he cursed at himself, 'why does Mai have to look so adorable?' Naru shook his head a few times. He could not let himself think those things about Mai.

Mai was surprised when Naru released her, almost pushing her away from him. He picked himself up from the couch returning to the boys' room. Mai sighed confused about what had happened in the last few hours. As she walked to into the girls room Ayako and Masako came up to her. "Please Mai, tell us all the details," Ayako cooed. "Yes, do. I want to know how you got that close to him," Masako added. Mai blushed fiercely at her friends comments, was it that big of a deal?

"I don't know what you're talking about. I couldn't sleep, so I went to base and Naru happened to be there too. We just sort of sat on the sofa, you know keeping each other company," Mai said in an unconvincing tone. Ayako looked at Mai with a gleam in her eye holding up what looked to be a Polaroid, "How do you explain this then?"

Mai grabbed the photograph looking at it. In the picture were she and Naru. His legs obscured most of her body, but you could clearly see her head resting on Naru's chest. Naru looked relaxed, his book and hands rested in his lap, while his head lay on top of Mai's. It actually looked quite adorable to Mai. Then the realization hit her. 'Oh boy, just what I needed.' As Mai got dressed, the photo lay on top of her clock. As she buttoned her shirt, she decided to keep the photo.

As the still drowsy writer walked into base Monk bombarded her with a cup of coffee and a cherry Danish. Mai took a sip of the still hot beverage setting it down by her unfinished stack provenances. Flipping open, the top file Mai started to read. This one was another 19th century landscape owned by the same family for the last 100 years, until the grandson decided to sell it. Mai shut the file quickly and placed it into the NO! pile.

Mai looked through the reminder of her pile, 90% had gone directly into the NO pile and the rest sat in the Maybe pile. Finally, three cups of coffee later, Mai reached for the last folder in her pile. She opened it and looked at the top sheet, _Portrait of a Lord and Lady _painted in 1880 by unknown artist.

According to the sheet, it had been commissioned by a Lord Alfred in 1879, and then completed in 1880. He owned it for a year before dying. The estate had then sold the painting to an American visiting London. This man died two years later. The painting was sold again, this time going to a small gallery somewhere in the Midwest. The owner of the gallery thought the painting was creepy and kept the work in storage for years. When he died the painting was sold two years ago to a Japanese man in need of something for his library (not that Mai had any idea why anyone such a creepy painting.). He had died only two months ago, and his family was selling all his valuables through the action house.

This file had definite promise. Mai flipped the page to see the photograph the auction house had taken of the painting. Looking back at her from the 8 x 11 photograph was a red haired woman in an olive green gown sitting on a chaise lounge, an older man standing behind her a hand lying on her shoulder.

"Naru," Mai called. The young man looked up from his laptop, "what is it Mai?" "I've found something," she said hoping he would get off his lazy ass. Luckily, he did get up taking the folder from Mai. "Why is this one so special," He asked her looking at the file. "That is the woman from my dreams. This picture is the one her fiancé was having painted, and if you look closely every person whose owned it," Mai said. Naru nodded his head.

"Takigawa, I need you to go retrieve this painting from the main storage room," Naru ordered looking through the rest of the file. "Mai, what are these stains," he asked pointing to a few pinkish purple stains on the edges of the canvas. "I think they're from wine. The woman," Mai paused pointing to the red head, "was angry about something. So she chucked a glass of wine at the painting."

Naru handed the painting's information to Yasu, "find out everything you can about this painting." Yasu took the folder and left the room. The two sat in silence for a moment. Mai pulled the Polaroid from her pocket pushing it across the table to him. "Ayako took this of us," she said. Naru picked up the picture looking at it. He had to concentrate on keeping the smile from leaking on to his face. He had to admit it was a cute picture.

The picture was pushed back across the table to Mai, "keep it for now," Naru said.

Takigawa returned with a large gilded frame in hand. He set the painting up on a table against a wall. Mai looked at the painting; it was the same one that Mai had looked at a day ago. Naru stopped short and looked at the picture hard. "Yasuhara, bring that file back over here please," he ordered. Yasu got up bringing the file with him. Naru ripped the photograph out of file handing the remaining sheets back to Yasu. He held the picture level with the painting.

Mai gasped. She looked back and forth between the canvas and the photo. The canvas was different. For the next, few minutes Mai and Naru played spot the difference between the two pictures. Most differences were very small. The painting in the background was different, instead of a pastoral scene; the picture was of a cemetery. The book in the foreground had a different title. However, the most important difference was the placement of a patterned scarf. Instead of being tied around the woman's neck, the scarf was clutched in the woman's hands.

As Mai stood up to get tea for Naru and herself, she swore the woman's eyes followed her. When she returned with tea, Naru was entranced by the painting. "Naru…" Mai started. She stopped short dropping the tray of tea.

The woman, the woman of Mai's dreams was stepping out of the painting, a malicious glint in her eye and the scarf in her hands. "Naru!" Mai screamed…

:


	7. Auction House Party!

Chapter 7

A/N: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been absorbed in studying for school I have been writing as much. Also remember to review I thrive on feedback. Other than this Happy Valentines Day!

Mai ran to the frozen Naru trying to pull him away from the painting. The idiot seemed frozen on the spot. Mai turned to the painting screaming, "Rin, Pyo,To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai Zen." The ghost screamed before disappearing. Mai turned to Naru shaking him hard.

The scientist sputtered out of his trance. "Mai, what's going on," he asked once he was fully free of the trance. "You were staring at that painting," Mai said looking for something to cover the canvas. Eventually Mai grabbed Naru's jacket throwing it over the canvas.

Naru sat stunned as he realized Mai had saved him of all people. Normally he was the one who did the saving. "Thank you Mai," he said softly. Mai's head whipped around, had she heard right, had the great Oliver Davis apologized? 'Damn,' she thought, 'I left my recorder at home.'

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like an unending period. "Mai," Naru called pulling the young woman from her thoughts, "would you start breaking down the camera in the public areas?" Mai sighed, she had been hoping for him to say something else, but no matter. "Right away boss," she called leaving the room.

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent clearing the business up for the gala the next night. During the afternoon, Ayako dragged Masako and Mai away from work to shop for dresses. Mai felt horrible seeing as her far away stylish was flying today with a one of a kind dress for her. Naturally her agent and publisher wanted her to look her best at a public event, but for goodness sakes she was working, it wouldn't be a social outing.

Ayako stepped from the dressing room in a pretty light green strapless gown that ended around her knees. The gown had some black accents, belt like area around the waist then some delicate detailing around the hem. "It looks good Ayako," Mai complimented. "Are you certain it doesn't clash with my hair color," Ayako asked twisting a strand of her dark red hair between her fingers. Mai shook her head, "The color looks nice with your hair color Ayako."

The red headed shrine maiden went with Mai and decided to purchase the dress. As she wandered off looking at the shoe section of the boutique, Masako emerged from the dressing rooms in an absolutely stunning kimono. Instead of her usual red and pink cherry blossom kimono, Masako modeled a more formal black kimono with a pink, gold, and white Chrysanthemum pattern, and a white and red obi.

"That's perfect Masako," Mai said looking over at the tv psyhic, "It's perfect for the type of event we're going to." Masako hid he face behind the sleeve of the kimono before running back to the dressing room to change. Mai picked up a discarded fashion magazine leafing through its contents. It told her the same things her stylish told her; pleating was in, rousing was out, lime green was the new black, and orange was horrendous.

The pair of woman looked over at Mai from the racks of heels. "Mai, aren't you going to try anything one," Ayako asked. Mai shook her head, " My stylist should be at the auction house in 5,4, 3, 2,…" Mai said holding up her fingers to countdown. As Mai hit zero her phone rang playing a very bad rendition of Boys and Girls by Souvenir D'Italie. She picked up the phone, "Hey Mariam," she said holding the phone about a foot from her ear.

The other girls could hear the a woman's voice that reminded them of Madoka screaming on the other end of the phone. "Girl, why are you not here? I standing in this room with two very unnerving silent men," the voice called. Mai tried hard not to laugh. Masako and Ayako laughed loudly drawing the attention of other shoppers. Luckily, it didn't take the two long to pay for their dresses and the trio started the short trek to auction house.

As Mai walked into the auction house she braced herself for something she knew was coming. Ayako and Masako continued walking as a small pink and blonde blur tackled Mai to the floor. "Mariam, I can't breathe," Mai struggled to say as the pink/blond blur hugged her. "What's going on here," a cold voice asked.

Mai sat up rubbing the back of her neck, "Naru, this is Miriam. She's my stylist." The pink blonde girl looked between Mai and Naru. "This is the great Narcissist," Miriam said in disbelief. Mai simply nodded.

It was going to be a long day and a half.

* * *

The next morning, Mai was woken up by Miriam. Ayako and Masako were already up, though Mai was sure if it hadn't been for the cups of coffee and tea both would still be asleep. "Miriam, come back in five minutes," Mai mumbled trying to fall back asleep. "Maria, Maria, you need to get up. We only have 12 hours to make you the most available woman at the party," Miriam said. Mai groaned.

The intervening hours Mai, Ayako, Masako, and Miriam spent their time doing hair, make-up, debating which of Miriam's million perfumes to wear. Finally it was time to don their dresses and enter the world of rich snobs Mai had only just become accustomed to.

Naru, who was sitting in the base fuming over the tux Lin had thrust at him, had no desire to actually attend the party. As Oliver Davis, Naru had attended such fuctions before. He hated them, people laughing, drinking pretending to be nice to one another, all for appearances sake. The genius wanted nothing more than to stay hidden in his room or perhaps a library with a book.

"Noll," Lin cautioned, as if to say that if the 20 year old didn't put the tux on Lin would do it for him. Naru sighed acknowledging defeat at the older man's hands and went to change with Takigawa,Yasu, and John. The four men arrived at the gala shortly after it began with the girls nowhere in sight.

The items the auction house was to auction off were set up around the room so that the guests could ogle the merchandise before spending their money. Naru was drawn to the literature table. There he found a signed manuscript of one of Mai's novels, a first edition copy of Dracula, and a diary from revolutionary France that detailed a supposed haunting of a noble's home. Naru's examination of the works was cut short by a number of gasps and whispers suddenly erupting from the party's guests.

He turned his head to see Mai entering the room. Ayako and Masako had already entered and were standing off to the side with Yasu and Takigawa. Naru tried hard to hide his shock.

Mai looked exquisite in her red knee length empire waited dress, her hair curled lightly and her make-up light, yet highlighting her amber eyes. He could hear the women around him whispering about her, the great Maria Tsuzuki making a surprise entrance after dropping off the map three weeks prior.

Naru gave in to his urges and walked up to her. "May I escort you," he asked in lightly accented English. Mai nearly melted when she heard the remains of Naru's British accented English asking her that. Never in a million years would she have expected that to happen. However, off in a corner one could make out a small group of people, including one with pink hair exchanging cash.

As the night wore on, Mai and Naru stayed toward the wings of the activity. Mai had been dragged out to dance once or twice, but many of the young man who came to ask were scared away by a cold stare from Naru. Once Mai returned from her third or so dance of the night, a familiar tune reached Naru's ears.

"May I have this dance," he asked looking over at Mai. She blushed a bright red, never imagining her night would turn out the way it had. Naru took another step closer to her.

"You look so cute when you blush Mai," he whispered into her ear. Mai blushed an even darker shade of red accepting his offer for a dance. Of course the dance was an actual dance, not the club tunes young people adored, or the ballads that people swayed too. It was a waltz, something that Naru had learned to do when he was perhaps 4 maybe 5 years old. Mai looked lost, merely following Naru's lead as they spun around the room catching the envious glared of every other 20 something in the room.

As the waltz ended, Naru slowed down to the point of stopping and looked down into Mai's amber orbs. He couldn't bring himself to tear away from those eyes. He had missed them during his time in England. Mai stared up, seeing something unfamiliar in Naru's eyes. They seemed softer, more like Gene's eyes in her dreams, Naru seemed happy.

The pair didn't realize how close they had become, until their lips touched. A spark shot through their bodies, a spark of happiness. Mai reached up wrapping her arms around Naru's neck pulling him closer to her level. Naru stood lost, unsure of what to do. He kissed back of course, but didn't know how to proceed. As he leaned to deepen the kiss, a voice boomed throughout the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to start the silent auction part of tonight's festivities, if you would all take your seats," the sound system called. Mai and Naru broke apart heading for the small section of seats set aside for SPR. Mai held in a laugh as she noticed a sizable amount of money passing from Takigawa's hands to Yasu's and Miriam's. Of course Miriam had started a pool, she always did something like it if there was something to bet on.

"The next item up for bid is the signed second manuscript of _The Afterschool Hexer _ by Maria Tsuzuki, who is in the audience tonight, ladies and gentlemen. We shall start the bidding at 500 U.S. dollars," the announcer called. Above the small stage the start price was listed in Yen, U.S. Dollar, and Pound Sterling. The price quickly rose to nearly 2500 U.S. dollars.

Mai was pleasantly surprised by the bids, she had never expected a manuscript to be worth so much. At least that was what she though until the narcissist that sat beside her raised his number up, "3000," he called. No one else raised their number to outbid the strange man sitting in the back row next to the author of the auctioned item. The announced asked if there were any more bids. No one dared. "Sold, to the dark haired man in the back," he called.

Mai gapped as Naru got up to claim his prize, a smirk on his face the whole way.


	8. Auction House of Horror pt 7

Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. College is a shit load of work. Anyway, Happy Easter and enjoy!

* * *

It was midnight by the time the time the gala began to wind down. Mai and the gang were all beat and looking forward to laying down in their makeshifts beds and sleep. As they left the hall staggering towards their beds, Naru yelled at the group, "Where do you think you're going?" The group stopped walking, but refused to turn around and face their still sober boss. Mai, unlike the rest, continued to move towards the door to the girls sleeping area. "Mai, I asked you where you're going," Naru called after her. Mai turned around long enough to flip Naru off before continuing on her journey.

The rest of group shook their tired heads trying desperately to keep their snickers to themselves. "Fine then, you all are free to go, but I expect you all to be up early tomorrow," Naru said before wandering off. The group thankful for Mai's blatant disregard for Naru. The team retired to their rooms collapsing on their cots without a thought to taking off their evening finery.

The Next Morning

Mai was not surprised when she entered the base the following morning to see Naru sitting at a table his laptop in front of him typing away. Lin was also in the room sitting in one of the armchairs. Mai ignored both the men trudging over to the coffee machine that sat in the corner.

The glass pot was half full of coffee and Mai was hoping that Lin had made a new pot this morning. She was carrying her personal mug that neither Naru nor Lin had seen before, mainly because Mai found it a little obnoxious. She went to the sink and rinsed out the remains of yesterday's coffee running her fingers of the words Mystery Writer written in red and black ink. It had been a gift, like all her mugs and was the one she could stand to lose if dropped in the presence of a ghost.

As she worked to make the strong black liquid more palatable she heard the familiar words "Mai, Tea," from Naru. She sighed taking a sip of her coffee relishing the flavor of the creamer on her tounge before making the narcissist his tea. Once the tea was deposited beside Naru, who as usual did not look up from his work, Mai sat herself down on the overstuffed couch pulling her legs up underneath her. Once comfortable Mai placed her coffee mug on a side table and pulled out her blackberry.

She hated the thing, because it meant that her agent and her publisher could reach her whenever they wanted. It annoyed her so much that she had considered throwing the phone out and breaking the sim card. Unfortunately her publisher owned the phone, meaning it was company property. She sighed looking at the screen, two new voicemails and a dozen or so texts. The voicemails were from her publisher, reminding her that the deadline for the first draft of her new book was two weeks away and to not get involved with "that ghost hunter". The texts were from her friends asking if she would have time to hand out, and her American friends wanting to catch up.

Mai giggled as she read her friend's texts earning a small glare from Naru, she naturally ignored it. After that Mai used her blackberry to surf the news channels while sipping her now perfect coffee. Per her usual routine she started off with the BBC headlines, then the NY times, ending with the Japanese news. As she surfed the Japanese new website a headline got her attention, _Famous Novelist Maria Suzuki Dating a Ghost Hunter?_ Mai felt her heart hit her stomach, but followed the link. It led to a socialite's blog page stating that she had met Maria Suzuki at a charity auction, and she was not alone. The blog post went on to detail the night's events including her escort's purchase of her manuscript. The gesture had been deemed highly romantic by both the blogger and her followers. Mai read some of the speculation surrounding Naru's actually identity, laughing at the notion he was actually her half-brother who had been kidnapped at a young age.

A loud argument broke Mai's concentration on the article causing her to jerk her head up. "I don't see what the problem is. We know that painting has something to do with this haunting, so lets cleanse it and get out of here," Ayako raged walking in with Monk. "Ayako, I'm pretty sure it's not that simple," he yelled back. Mai let out a little sigh putting her phone away.

"Quite both of you!" Naru scolded looking up from his laptop, "it's obvious that this spirit is being driven by something, as to what that something is, I'm not quite sure yet. But I'd like to hold off on any exorcisms until we're sure." The pair of spiritualists nodded, before sitting down at the main table.

"Naru, what if she isn't driven by anything. What if she's just a malicious spirit who wants to cause harm?" Monk asked. Naru rolled his eyes at the monk, "every spirit is driven by something, whether it's a need to cause harm to others, or exact a specific revenge." As if on cue a rather tired looking Yasu walked into base carrying a thick folder. "Hey boss. I found that stuff you were looking for," he said dropping the folder on the table near Naru before heading to make himself a strong cup of coffee. Naru flipped open the folder and began reading it's contents. As he read, John and Masako joined the group sitting next to Mai on the couch.

Yasu returned with his cup of coffee to explain what he had found. "Well, I couldn't find a whole lot of information on this painting, but its subjects, they've got a bit of an illustrious history. The lord in the painting is Lord Albert Pennyworth of Cardiff. During the mid and late Victorian Era he ran a rather successful publishing firm that specialized in dime novels. Around 1879 he started to court a Miss Victoria O'Malley, daughter of a wealthy Irishman raised in London. The painting was commissioned 6 months later after the pair had announced their engagement. It was going to be revealed at their wedding, but Victoria hung herself the night before their wedding in the bridal suite of the church."

Naru looked over at Mai to confirm at least some of what he had heard. Mai nodded before speaking. "That sounds like most of what I saw, but I'm pretty sure Lord Alfred was always referred to as Mr. Pennyworth, and it wasn't just that she killed herself. It was like she went crazy first." Yasu nodded. " I found out that Lord Alfred wasn't actually made a lord until 1885. And although no official records Pennyworth's diary seems to have made reference to the "fits of madness" Victoria experienced."

The group seem to remain quite as their leader puzzled over what to do. "John, do you think you'll be able to cleanse the painting," he asked over a couple seconds of deep thought. "Yeah, sure." John responded pushing himself up off the couch. "Mai, I want you there with John, to make sure everything goes right." Naru said turning back to his laptop. The group seemed to disperse after that leaving Mai, Naru, and Lin in the room. Naru looked over at Lin. The older man nodded slightly, before picking up his laptop and leaving the room.

"Speak Mai, I know you want to," Naru said closing his laptop and setting it down. "What are we? Friends, coworkers, something else?" Mai asked fiddling with the charger cover on her phone. Naru looked at Mai, " I think we're something more don't you." Mai rolled her eyes, "It doesn't feel like it. Some moments you're really sweet then the next you're cold." Naru chuckled lightly to himself before going over to Mai. "Alright then Mai, how about I take you out when this is all over? A movie or something, be a normal couple getting to know each other," Naru asked. Mai nodded, "sounds like a great time." Naru looked down at her trying hard to hid his smile.

Naru took a step back as he heard the door opening. John walked into the room ready to perform his cleansing. Naru nodded at John before walking over to the chair on which the painting was perched and pulling the tablecloth from over it. John began his cleansing. "In the beginning there was the word, and the word was with God." He sprayed the painting with holy water and the room shook. Mai stood behind John facing the door keeping a watch for anything unexpected. The room shook harder as John continued. His eyes closed. Mai felt something in the room change, she whipped around and looked at the painting. The woman, Victoria, was emerging from her painting a hideous laugh issuing from her lips.

"You think a little chanting can stop me, boy?" I was never one for Catholicism, too many rituals," the spirit cackled. Mai looked around the room searching it and her mind for something to help other than her magic. She inched her way over to the kitchenette area hoping to any god that what she had thought up was right. She grabbed the salt shaker off the table throwing at the spirit. It shrieked and disappeared. Mai and John took a breath of release. Naru and Lin opened the doors.

"What happened here?" Naru asked. "Traditional exorcisms aren't going to work," Mai said looking for more salt. "Then what exactly are we going to do," Naru asked crossing his arms. "Burn the painting with salt and bury the ashes in a graveyard." Mai said matter-o-factly. "And you know this is going to work because," Naru pushed. "I saw it on TV once," she said. Naru looked at her like she was crazy. "It'll work I promise," Mai said.

Lin and Monk followed Mai's orders to the T. Of course the auction house manager wasn't too happy about losing a painting, but Mai smoothed it over with him by purchasing the painting for 150% it's appraisal. As the painting burned, the group listened as the spirit screamed for mercy. Monk left to bury the ashes and the rest of the group made to break camp.

"Do you think we'll ever catch an easy case," Mai asked Ayako as the pair carried coils of extension cords to the van. "I doubt it," Ayako said causing the pair to laugh.

Next Time: Part One of Museum Blues


	9. Museum Blues Part 1

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, they've been really helpful in producing this fic for your consumption. As of right now this including this hunt I have 6 more hunts planned the last of which is quite grand and complex. I look forward to producing the rest of it, just as I hop ya'll look forward to reading it.

Chapter 9: Museum Blues Part One

It had been two weeks since the end of the case of the auction house and the haunted painting. Two weeks and SPR had not heard a so much as a text from Mai in that time. When Takigawa and Ayako walked into the office they sat down and waited for the new office girl, a bright cheery girl named Kasumi, to get their drinks for them. "Hey Lin, have you heard anything from Mai recently," Takigawa called. The stoic Chinese man shook his head.

The door to Naru's office was closed, meaning Takigawa didn't want to chance bothering the man. When Kasumi returned with their drink, Takigawa flashed his rock star smile at her. "Hey Doll, can you get Mai Taniyama's address for me? I'd really appreciate it," he said. Kasumi blushed nodding her head. She went over to the filing cabinet and retrieved Mai's file. "Thanks Doll," Takigawa said flashing another smile. He opened the file, Ayako leaning over his shoulder to glance at the file. "No way, Mai lives there?" Takigawa said in disbelief.

**Later that Day**

Takigawa, Ayako, and John met outside a tall apartment building. "Are you sure Mai lives here," John asked as the trio walked toward the door, a young man in a green uniform opening it for them. "It's the current address Naru has in her employee file." Takigawa said walking through the lobby. The trio marveled at the marble lobby all the way to the elevator. Ayako looked at the folder in her hand and hit the button for the 30th floor.

The trio stood in the elevator shifting from foot to foot listing to the bad elevator music till the doors opened with a ding. They stepped out of the elevator into the quite hallway looking for Mai's apartment. They found the door at the end of the hallway a window next to it showing the street below. John took a breath before knocking on the door. The trio heard a large crash in the apartment and a loud curse. The door opened to reveal Mai in a pair of boxers and a Boston Red Sox's tee-shirt holding yen in her hands.

"Oh, I thought you were delivery man," she said blushing. "We came to make sure you were still breathing," Ayako said sounding like her normal arrogant self, with caring laced into her tone. Mai stiffened slightly remembering her manners, "Please come in" she said stepping out of the door way. The trio stepped into Mai's abode and walked down the short hallway to the main living room. There were clothes thrown everywhere, an overflowing book case in the corner, a flat screen tv against one wall, and so many cups of tea and coffee it was unbelievable. "Sorry about the mess," Mai said moving to pick up some of her clothes. The group ignored the mess and tried to find suitable places to sit down. Ayako smiled when she noticed a single red rose lying on the coffe table next to what appeared to be an evening clutch purse.

"So Mai, who gave you this beautiful flower," she asked earning a blush from the younger girl. "My date," Mai said trying to keep the truth to herself. "Your date, hmm… you must tell us about it." Mai blushed at her words. Luckily Takigawa saved her from that explanation.

"What have you been up to then Mai, besides mysterious dates? Two weeks seems like an awfully long time to not call anyone." Takigawa said from the armchair near the bookcase. "I've been working. I have a deadline in two days and I'm still not finished with the book," Mai said continuing to pick up the room. "Where are you working? Out here just seems like a tornado," Ayako asked eyeing a coffee cup with suspicion. "Through that door there," Mai said pointing to the only other open door. The three spiritualists crept closer to the room wanting to take a peek inside a writers workshop.

Mai's office looked like a normal office. It had a desk, leather office chair, a bookcase, an overstuffed couch, and a file cabinet. Mai walked in and looked around. Ayako stopped and picked up a food wrapper that had been lying on the floor. "Red vines Mai?" she asked turning over the package in her hand. "They help me think alright," Mai said trying to pick up the near 50 wrappers and pieces of red vine from around the room. The group chuckled examining the objects in her office.

Yasu went and sat behind her desk. "So this is where the great writer works," he said opening one of the drawers. "Yasu, get away from there," Mai scolded. "Besides, I spend more time on the couch then behind that desk." He looked at the laptop sitting on the couch. Takigawa sat down and picked up the laptop opening the minimized document. He hadn't even begun to read when Mai slammed the laptop closed. "Sorry Monk-san, nobody gets to read the manuscript except my agent, my publisher, and me," she smiled at him.

"That's alright Mai, I'm waiting for the movies anyway." Monk said handing the computer to Mai. She smiled before walking over to the bookcase and pulling out a rather large volume that looked more like a coffee table book then something Mai would be keeping in her office. Once the book was removed from the shelf Mai turned it so that where the pages should have been revealed a locking mechanism. She adjusted the combination and the book popped open to reveal a hallow space perfectly made for a laptop. She placed the computer in it and shut the case messing the dials up to completely lock the book.

Once Mai had replaced the book on the shelf she looked at her guests, "would any of you like some tea?" The lot nodded in agreement and Mai moved out of the room and into the kitchenette area to make a fresh pot. Tea was served and pleasant conversation ensued, that was at least until Ayako's cell phone rang. She stood up and moved out to the patio to answer it leaving the rest of the group to continue their little discussion. When she returned she looked at the group, "That was Lin, we've got a new case."

* * *

Two Days Later

Mai walked into the SPR office with a duffle bag of clothing and toiletries, and her specially made computer bag. Naru and Lin were already there going through a check of all their equipment. "Morning Oliver, Lin!" she called dropping her things and walking straight to the kitchenette not needing to be told Naru wanted tea.

"Thanks Mai," he said looking over the final inventory of what they'd be taking with them. As he sat down in the arm chair relegated for his use, Lin left the room to start loading the van. "So Oliver, tell me about this case," Mai said pulling a small notebook from her pants pocket a golf pencil shoved in it's spiral.

"One of the guards at the Kurosawa Museum of Medicine wants us to investigate the museum. He says that over the ten years he's worked a number of paranormal phenomenon have occurred. Including tour guides being locked into rooms that no longer have actual locks. Artifacts have been removed from their display cases without setting off any alarms. Strange voices are often heard by the night guards, but no one is there. The most profound phenomenon the man spoke of was a yearly event. Every year on the summer solstice the night guard goes off duty, and the staff come in that morning to find the entire museum trashed." Mai nodded along taking notes as Naru talked making sure to get the details just right.

Once the rest of the group arrived at the office, car seating was arranged. Lin, Naru, Mai, and Yasu would be in the van with the gear, while Monk, Ayako, Masako, and John followed in another car. The group arrived at the museum a little after noon that day. As the group exited their cars a slightly off-put woman in a very hideous powder blue suit greeted them. "Well it took you lot long enough. We expected you before we opened this morning," she said. Mari worked hard not to roll her eyes at the women.

"I'm sorry, but the man who retained us told us it would be best to arrive in the early afternoon," Naru said not fazed by the woman. "Well then, I'll have to have a talk with this man. Tell me his name," the women said looking more irate than she had been the second before. "Ma'am, I mean you no disrespect, but all my clients information is confidential," he said. Mai could literally hear the smirk in his voice.

The woman huffed turning on her heels, the group following her in. Your equipment can be set up in this room here, and there's a hotel just down the road a bit where you can stay," the women said before turning to leave.

The group split up relegating the men to the duties of carrying the heavy equipment in while the girls went to the hotel mentioned to see about rooms.

The woman at the front desk at the hotel gave the girls an odd look. "Is there a convention in town or something," she asked politely when the girls asked for three double rooms. "No," Mai answered. "We're investigating the Museum down the road." The woman gaped as she handed over the room keys complete with room numbers. "You mean the old asylum. That place gives me the creeps," she said. The girls looked at each over before heading upstairs to claim "the girls room". They settled on the medium sized room with the spa tub. Mai and Ayako would share a bed, while stuck up ms. Masako would get a bed to herself.

They returned to find base completely set up and operational, Naru was busy questioning employees about their experiences. "Lin, I'm going to do a walk through okay," Mai called leaving the base. Masako joined her a few minutes later. The girls went in opposite directions and began their walkthroughs.

Mai felt chills go up and down her spine as she walked like someone she couldn't see was watching her. She walked up the stairs to the top floor. According to the museum map in her hands, this floor had been left in its original state to provide visitors with an authentic taste of what an early asylum looked like in Japan. As Mai walked she felt drawn to one of the cells. She peaked her head inside and glanced around. It looked like a stereotypical white padded room, however a small toilet hole sat carved into the floor in a corner of the room.

Suddenly Mai felt someone push her into the room and the door swung shut behind her. She ran to the door only to discover there was no door handle on the inside of the door. "Help Somebody!" she screamed hoping someone would hear her, only to be answered by crackling laughter.


	10. Museum Blues Part 2

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry its taken me so long to update, but this one is one of the longest chapters so far, and I hope it makes up for the wait. Remember to review! I really do like feedback... Hyvää ruokahalua!

**Chapter 10: Museum Blues Part 2**

Mai continued to bang on the door knowing it was pointless. If she was gone long enough someone was bound to come looking for her. After what seemed like ages the tired girl slid down the metal door pushing her back up against the steel. She sat there contemplating her recent date.

Naru had shown up at her apartment ten minutes early a single rose in his hand. Mai had answered the door in a state of slight disarray. She had been in the process of putting on her make-up. So when she answered the door one eye was done and one could just make out the marks her mascara had made as she had been startled. She was wearing a simple wrap style black dress, black stiletto heels, a silver necklace, and some sapphire earrings. She smiled and let him in to the apartment, taking the rose as he passed. Naru wandered around the apartment as Mai finished getting ready.

Once she was ready, Naru led her to the underground parking where a black BMW sat waiting for them. Mai laughed at little. She should have known Naru's car would be black. Their first stop was dinner at a American style steakhouse. Then it was off to the theater for a concert. It was a symphony orchestra concert featuring the music of Berlioz. Naru had box seats, which was new to Mai, normally when she attended the theater with others she always had a seat at the front of the first balcony. The concert had been entertaining, though Mai wondered what the percussionists were doing backstage. Though if the rumors she'd heard were true, she hoped the Marimba player was winning.

Naru had dropped her off at her apartment at close to one in the morning. Naturally she'd invited him upstairs, but he politely declined, kissing her lips lightly before leaving. Mai had watched Naru leave, before going back to her apartment. She'd spent the remainder of the morning in the throes of her creative process.

She'd written nearly half her novel that night, in only a handful of hours. Now she was stuck in a white padded cell with no one to help her escape. Mai wondered if her manager would sue Naru if she died, she was his cash-cow after all. Mai banged her head back against the door knowing her effort was futile, and that it would likely result in a concussion.

Instead the door swung open leaving Mai to fall backwards onto cold tile. "Mai?" A voice asked from farther down the hallway. Mai turned her head to see Father Brown standing there. "Are you alright," he continued rushing to help her up. She nodded not really wanting to talk.

John led her back to base where Naru and Lin were sitting at a table looking at the cameras. "Ayako, move the camera three inches to the left," Naru said into a small radio. "Got it Naru," an irritated voice said back over the small device. "Umm… Kazuya," John said once Naru had left the radio alone for a few minutes. Naru turned around to see John standing next to a shaken Mai. " Mai?" he asked getting up and walking over to her. Mai said nothing, instead she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head in his chest. Naru moved to return the hug until, as if on cue, Ayako and Bou-san burst into the room.

The pair separated quickly as if being burned by their partner. "We've set up the cameras now what," Ayako asked obviously still irritated. " I think Mai has something to tell us," John said. "Was it another one of your weird dreams?" Bou-san asked. Mai shook her head willing her tears to stay put.

"I was doing a walk through up on the top floor, where they still have those patient cells. I stopped in front of one because something didn't feel right about it. Then something pushed me into the room and locked the door behind me." Mai explained sitting down in a chair. "I tried to get out, but the door wouldn't budge, which is odd seeing as none of the doors had actual locks. So I sat there a while before leaning back against the door and it was open."

Naru nodded reaching for his little journal that he took note in. "A few of the tour guides and reported similar incidents," he said matter-o-factly. "It seems that a particular cell is used for tours, and guides will often find themselves trapped in the room until their groups have left the cell block, then the door magically unlocks itself."

"Maybe the Museum's cameras caught something then," John suggested, "you know, since we haven't put a camera up there yet." Naru nodded considering the idea when the women in the powder blue suit barged in. "Excuse me, may I speak to the managed," she asked steam nearly coming out of her ears. "I'm right here Ma'am, though I don't believe we've actually introduced ourselves. I'm Kazuya Shibuya, owner of SPR," Naru said unfazed be the women. "Hyata Hiroko, curator of this museum. Now then, why are you littering my museum with cameras? You didn't tell me you'd be bringing such things. They aren't necessary. We have an excellent CCTV system already built it." She fumed.

"Ma'am, I highly doubt that your security system has both night vision and heat sensing settings. Also, we've tried to limit our use of camera to only the areas your CCTV do not adequately cover, if that interferes with your system, I apologize," Naru said. Mai looked hard as her boss/boyfriend uncertain if he was completely genuine about his apology. When he turned his back to the women a hint of a smirk crossed his face. 'Nope,' Mai thought, 'definitely not sorry'.

"Well," Mrs. Hyata huffed in annoyance, "I had come to tell you that the museum is closing at that you needed to leave as soon as possible, but if you want to set up your cameras feel free to spend the night." The woman turned and marched away not caring which option the ghost hunters chose. Ayako, Bou-san, and Yasu edged toward the door. "Why don't we call it a night Naru," Bou-san suggested. "It's late, and we might have better luck when that witch isn't around." Yasu added.

Naru said nothing simply stood there. Mai could tell he was thinking about it. "Alright then, lets go. But we'll start again first thing in the morning," Naru said finally shooting a nod in Lin's direction. The taller man nodded back and began disconnecting his laptop from the recording set-up.

The group made it to the hotel just before seven that night. On the way they had stopped for dinner at a small diner. There the group feasted on a variety of things including: French toast, steak, burgers, and sushi. Once at the hotel the group separated into three groups. Naru and Lin headed toward one room; Bou-san, John, and Yasu to the second; and the girls to the third. Mai, however, did not stay in the room long. Instead, she grabbed her laptop and her journal en-route to the small library the hotel had.

Mai pick one of the chair and sat down intent on working on her novel. When she opened the laptop, an email notification popped up from her Outlook. Mai opened the email scanning its contents.

_Mai,_

_I've been going over your latest work, its good but its missing something. I get the whole premise, that it's the prequel to your other two books explaining how your little group of ghost hunters came to be. However, its too detailed. I spend five minutes goggling this stuff and found articles about your high school. I like the ghost hunt bit, just alter the setting a little bit. Instead of the abandoned school do a field house, or a dormitory at a boarding school. Since Megan's background is so clouded this should be easy to do. After all in __The Afterschool Hexer__ all you say is that she met Nathan while she was at school. Its not like you specified, and then in __ The Bloodstained Labyrinth __ you said she was on scholarship and what not, she history could easily be molded into some type of boarding school. Also, play up the tension between Nathan and Megan. We know Megan has feelings for Nathan from the earlier books, just play up that the tension started when they met. Lastly: WHERE ARE THE DREAMS? Does Megan's little gift take a few years to mature or what. I think your fans will be disappointed if they aren't included. _

_Yours _

_Janice Bregsohnn_

_P.S.: Below I've included links to the websites of a number of boarding schools so you can get an idea of how to write about your fictional school. _

Mai sighed reading the letter. Janice always had brilliant ideas, but she hadn't sent the whole story yet. Mai took another deep breath before writing a reply.

_Dear Janice_…. Mai wrote stopping for a second before deleting the line

_Janice,_

_Thanks for the feedback. You know I always welcome your input on how to keep these books from being traced back to me. I do like my privacy. The idea about changing the high school to a boarding type school is great. It will probably turn into one of those private schools with both dormitory and local student, if that's alright, and the old school house will probably become the old dormitories. I do understand that the tension between Nathan and Megan needs to be more evident, but you must understand. The idea is that this is their first meeting, the tension will take most of this book to develop. The whole purpose of the prequel is to fill the holes in the plot my beloved _( Mai gagged at this point before deleting beloved) _beloved __passionate fans like to point out. _

_Attached to this email I have included a scene from toward the end of the book. Since you mentioned the lack of dreams early in the story, I felt it necessary to show you that there will be at least 1 or 2 dreams in this novel, but they are not as important as they are in my other books. Remember I'm laying out the background behind my other two books. I'm almost done with chapters 15-25 and will be sending them to you soon. _

_Maria Tsuzuki_

A noise in the room startled Mai as she hit the send button. She looked up to see Naru leaning against the doorframe of the library's only door. "You're up a little late, Mai," he said pushing himself off the door frame to stand straight. "I was just working on my book," Mai said matter of factly. She was in no mood for the great Oliver Davis's games tonight. She needed to write another fifteen pages of material to meet her deadline, meaning she needed every spare second she wasn't working for SPR to make it.

"Don't take that tone Mai," Naru said a miniscule smirk gracing his face, "It makes you unattractive." Mai looked closely at the man she'd spent so much of her young adult like around. "Am I talking to Oliver or Gene," she asked plainly with a tinge of annoyance. "Aw….." Naru said his face going lax, "I was trying so hard. How'd you guess?" Mai shook her head, this was the first time anything like this had happened. "Noll's smirked about twice maybe three times since I've known him, and never because of me. Why are you possessing him anyway? You could always just ring."

Naru's face frowned, another expression she'd never really seen on his features. "It was easier this way. Just wait for my workaholic brother to sleep, and bang I get a free ride back to the living," Gene laughed, "Besides Mai, in order for us to have our 'usual' chats you'd actually need to sleep." Mai rolled her eyes. "Fine, let me finish this chapter and I'll go to be, just leave your brother alone," Mai compromised. Gene nodded before walking away, hopefully taking Noll to bed.

When Mai had finished her chapter the grandfather clock was chiming 2am. "Damn," Mai whistled heading for the elevator and to bed, where a dreamless sleep met her.

* * *

The following morning, a very sleepy SPR dragged themselves into the Kurosawa Museum of Medicine just as the doors had been opened. "Thank god you're here," one of the gaurds said obviously put off by something. "This way," he continued leading the group into one of the exhibits. It was a featured exhibit on the development of pharmaceuticals and their implements. Another guard stood in the room extremely pale. He pointed to the case of syringes dating from the 19th to the early 20th centuries. One of the syringes was missing from the case. Sitting on top of a shelf at the far end of the room, was the missing syringe filled with a brownish substance.

Bou-san walked over to the self, anxious to examine the syringe. He picked up the relic rolling the cold metal tube in his hand carefully to stay away from the needle, its sinister 15 gauge needle pointed toward the group. Bou-san paled just as the guard had. The brown substance in the needle was blood…


	11. Museum Blues Part 3

**Chapter 11: Museum Blues Part 3**

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really excited about finally finishing this chapter. What with work, school, sleep, and eating I've had little time to write. But here it is. Also, I've slowly been working through the revisions for this story. So, there might be a bunch of "new" chapters coming shortly. Until then please review!

Labu apetīti!

* * *

The members of SPR sat in a strained silence in the small conference room, the antique syringe in a Museum employee's hand. "Can you tell us anything about this syringe that may explain the activity?" Naru asked. The employee, a young woman, shook her head. "We don't know much about the majority of our artifacts, just what they are and who donated it," she explained. "This piece was found in this building while we were renovating." She continued.

Mai perked up a bit hearing that statement. Something seemed off about what the woman had said. "So the syringe was found inside the building," Mai said almost as if asking the women. "Yes, it was found upstairs wedged behind a padded wall in one of the isolation room," the woman explained. "And no one thought it was odd?" Naru asked interjecting. "Of course not, before the building was a hospital it was Kurosawa Asylum for the Mentally Insane," the woman said.

All in the room flinched, except Lin, at the mention of an asylum. Naru looked over at Yasu as if communicating with him. "Got it boss," Yasu said leaving the room without another word.

The woman rolled the syringe in her hand one last time, before sighing. "I wish I could be of more help, but most of our artifacts were donated by anonymous donors, who didn't know the histories." Naru looked at the woman, "thank you Mrs. Akina." The woman looked relieved standing up to leave in a hurry.

The ghost hunters looked among themselves, hesitant to say anything. Mai sighed standing up. "I'm going back to the hotel," she said yawning.

"Are you all right Mai?" Ayako asked. Mai simply nodded leaving the room in stunned silence. The remaining members of SPR sat in silence waiting for directions. "Don't just sit there staring, get back to work," Naru snapped. The group scrambled to separate and start exorcising the property.

That of course left Lin and Naru to care of the equipment. "Why did you let Mai go so easily?" Lin asked. "She hasn't been sleeping," Naru said matter-o-factly. "And you have intimate knowledge of her sleeping habits," Lin prodded. Naru didn't answer. He simply stood and left the room.

Naru's feet led him to the nearest restroom. Once inside the dank room Naru locked the door before moving to stand in front of the mirror. "Gene!" he yelled at the mirror. Slowly, the mirror image of Naru moved from mimicking him. Instead of the scowl that graced Naru's face, the mirror image's face bored a broad grin.

"Hey Noll," a familiar voice rang in Naru's head, "Long time no talk bro." Naru continued to glare at his reflection. "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry I took over your body, but I had a really good reason," Gene said apologetically. "How long?" Naru asked. "A week at least," Gene answered. Naru's eyes widened in surprised. He had suspected it a had been a few days, but a week. Mai would be sleeping today, one way or another.

"I want the reason Gene," Naru growled softly. "Come on bro," Gene whined, "you can't tell me you haven't noticed how tired Mai has been." Naru's eyes widened in surprise,

Naru glared as his older brother, "get on with it Gene. You obviously know why she's not sleeping." Gene's smile dropped, "it's her work. She spends her nights writing. If she keeps this up, she'll start having waking visions, nightmares she can't wake up form." Naru nodded.

When he returned to base Lin was still sitting in the same place staring at his computer screen. "Lin, I'll be back later. You're in control till I get back," he said picking up his jacket and heading for the exit.

* * *

Mai was laid out on her bed, her laptop open in front of her, a pillow trucked under her chin. She had finished another chapter since returning to the hotel, but her novel was still short nearly seventy pages. She'd called her publisher to let them know her time-table for the rest of the book. She'd already fixed the details outlined in the earlier email and wanted to make sure that any other issues were ironed out.

She read through her words quickly double checking much of its contents with a printed draft that sat next to her. As she read, a red pen sat tucked behind her ear marking grammatical errors and details that needed correction. Mostly Mai seemed to be having issues writing the ending of this particular novel. All of her previous novels had both prologues and epilogues, but Mai wasn't sure if that structure would work for this novel, as if was the first. So far she'd written a prologue, scraped it, and was stuck on possible epilogue.

Previously the prologues had been little snipets of the tales to come, things that didn't involve SPR at all, more like a woman walking through a creepy house getting scared by something and disappearing. With this story, there didn't seem to be a need, because Mai would be unable to contrast the prologue ( which would most likely be her and her friends trading ghost stories after school) with the monotony of office life. Instead she wanted the novel to start as her original journal did, _My job started _But her editor seemed to hate the idea, he (at least she thought it was a he) wanted the same formula all her other books contained.

She wanted an epilogue, it actually made the most sense in this book, when compared to her others. After all Nathan's (Naru's) job offer couldn't come directly after the end of the case, it needed to take place a few weeks later for the correct impact, along with the demolition of the school building.

Another idea hit Mai at that moment. She opened a new Word window, and started typing.

A handful of minutes, or nearly five pages later, a knock jolted Mai from her writing. Mai rose from her bed grumpy because she had to stop working without all her ideas on paper. She looked thorough the peephole to see Naru. She opened the door without thinking letting her former boss, and potential boyfriend into the slightly messy room. In the mere 45 minutes she'd been there every flat surface in the room was covered in paper.

"Oh, hey Naru," she said as he brushed past her. "You know in a normal conversation you would say something like 'Hi Mai, I've come over because….,'" she started, but Naru cut her off. "I heard you haven't been sleeping Mai," he said gruffly.

Mai's head bowed slightly, "you wouldn't sleep either if the Wicked Witch of Publishing was breathing down your neck for a bestseller." Naru relaxed a little wrapping his arms around Mai's waist pulling her close to him. "It'll be alright Mai. You're a wonderful writer, and it shouldn't matter if you sell a million copies," he whispered into her hair. Mai buried her head in to the crux of Naru's neck and hugged him back.

When the pair released each other, Mai sat back down on her bed pulling the sleeping laptop to her. As it awoke an email alert popped up, her publisher again.

_Mai, _

_We've received the latest bits from your new novel and we have some more concerns. First of all, we'd like to see a prologue, after all if you change the format of your series now people might think you're selling out. Also, we know you're still working on the ending, but it seriously can't be that simple. A human born haunting is not what we wanted. We're looking for more what you did with the Bloodstained Labyrinth, you know the gore and scary ghosts that can't be killed. Also we'd like to see more dream sequences, only have one in the entire 300 pg novel seems unsubstantial. Please try and incorporate more of these scenes and earlier as well. Other than these changes, please keep up the good work!_

_Janice Bergsohnn_

Mai sighed as she started her reply. "What is it Mai?" Naru asked from the armchair near the window. "My editor wants to change the book too much. She keeps trying to tell me that the way I want the book is wrong." She said. "Then your editor is wrong," Naru said removing himself from the chair. He walked over to the bed scooping Mai into his arms. "Sleep Mai," he whispered into her ear. Naru moved on to Mai's bed, her still encapsulated in his arms. He held her until her chest began to move slowly up and down.

Naru gently lay Mai beside him on the uncomfortable hotel bed. In her light sleep Mai scooted closer to Naru. He chuckled lightly, before reaching for Mai's laptop. His fingers moved expertly over the keyboard and mouse, logging on to SPR's VPN with seconds. He saved and exited from all of Mai's work, devoting the computers efforts to the camera screens appearing on the desktop. Naru watched the screens for a handful of minutes before opening an internet window.

He stared at the screen for a second before typing Kurosawa Asylum. The search returned a gaggle of articles. However, it was a hit on the second page that caught his eye. Naru clicked on the link. It led him to a supernatural blog based in Japan. The title read _Kurosawa Asylum Haunted. _ It was a mediocre analysis at best, but it offered two interesting scenarios for the activity the Museum was seeing. The first scenario pointed to the patient riot that killed the director of the hospital. The second scenario seemed less likely; however, the idea that a group of patients completed a suicide pact was plausible.

Closing the window, Naru let out a sigh. This case was harder than what he'd been expecting. This job reminded him too much of the case with that doll, the one Mai wrote her first novel about. If only they could skip the small fish and get straight to the spirit pulling the strings.

Hours later, Mai opened her eyes. She felt completely rested for the first time in weeks. She tried to push herself up on her forearms, only to be stopped by an arm wrapped firmly around her waist. She swiveled her head to see Naru, his eyes closed in sleep. She sighed, looking over at her cellphone. A strip showed across the screen, _1 new text_. Mai ignored it laying back down to sleep.

_Mai looked around the small desk. A phone with three buttons sat to her left, a pad of paper and a fountain pen to her right. In front of Mai sat a stack of clipboards with various information on it. "Nurse!" a voice called from down the hallway. Mai ignored the voice concentrating on the papers in front of her. "Nurse!" the voice called louder. "Mai, answer him," a second voice said behind her. "Gene," she said turning around in her chair. Sure enough, Gene was standing behind her, a concerned expression on his face. _

_Mai nodded walking down the hallway. "Nurse," the voice called even louder than before. Mai hurried along until she came to the door in question. She peered through the small window set in the door and gasped. Lying on the floor of the cell was a young woman no older than she was. The woman was in obvious pain, but as Mai moved to unlock the door a pair of men in white came and moved her aside. "Get off of me, that woman needs help," _Mai said, though she was certain that she had not actually said anything. The men in white dragged Mai back to the desk, telling her to stay put. 

She turned back to Gene looking for answers. "I don't understand," she said to him. He's smile sagged. "You will Mai. Soon," he said fading into the background. Mai reached for the phone sitting on her desk, "Sir, we have a problem," she said into the receiver. 


	12. Museum Blues Part 4

Chapter 12: Museum Blues Part 4

A/N: Holy crap it's been so long since I've updated. I apologize for taking so long, and hope this chapter make up for it. If not, I grovel at your feet for forgiveness. Its been a long couple of months with little to no writing. Please review whatever you think!

* * *

Mai stood up from the Nurses' station as a scream echoed through the halls. More orderlys ran down the hall towards the source of the noise, they stopped at the door Mai had been at not 10 minutes prior. Another scream, this time a man's rang out. Mai stood paralyzed as scream after scream rang out. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes, the woman, who'd been locked in the room, appeared in the hallway a crazed gleam in her eyes. She was holding a pair of scissors in her hand, the blades dripping with blood.

This woman walked closer to Mai, slowly but surely advancing like a murderer in a bad slasher movie. Mai reached under the table to press one of the two small buttons, the silent alarm. As the woman drew nearer Mai could hear the woman muttering to herself. Strange things about men living the in walls and killing everyone flooded Mai's ears in the silence of the hall. As she neared the neared the station, the woman looked up with a crazed look in her eyes. "Open the doors," she said raising the scissors above her head. Mai's hand reached under the table again pressing the second button. The clunk of locks echoed throughout the ward as the doors swung open. Soon the halls were filled with the residents. Mai screamed as one of the people staggered toward her a sharpened toothbrush in their hand. 

Mai sat up in bed resisting the urge to scream. "Mai," a groggy voice asked from beside her.

Mai looked over to a half asleep Naru. "It's nothing Noll. Go back to sleep," she cooed.

Naru's eyes narrowed. "It is definitely something Mai. You're shaking," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me about the dream Mai," Naru implored.

"it was horrible Naru," Mai said her breath shaking as if she would start crying any second, " It was the patients. They took over the hospital." Naru pulled Mai closed stroking her hair. "Its alright Mai, you're safe here," he whispered into her ear.

A loud knock came from the door. "Mai, have you been in there all day. It's nearly 8:00 p.m. ," the voice of Ayako shouted through the door.

"Hold on a second Ayako," Mai said pulling herself from Naru's grasp to collect her papers from the floor.

The pair froze as they heard the electronic door lock click. "Naru, closet," Mai said not turning to look at him. Naru sighed forcing himself into the small closet as the door opened.

Ayako stepped through the door looking around the small hotel room. "Well, you really did a number on this place," she said looking at the room. While slightly less covered with paper the room still looked like a small hurricane had ripped through the room. She reached down to pick up one of the papers, but Mai snatched it up before she could reach.

"Sorry Ayako, for my eyes only," Mai said. Ayako sighed.

"Mai, just out of curiosity, have you seen Naru. No one has seen him since this morning," Ayako asked looking around the room again.

Mai fought down a blush, "nope, haven't seen him."

Ayako eyed Mai one more time before leaving Mai to her mess. Mai let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Naru had emerged from the closet as the door closed, his phone in hand already dialing.

"Lin, any news," Naru asked holding the phone to his ear. He frowned, "no, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Bye."

Mai looked quizzically at her boss. "Everything alright," she asked.

Naru looked at her not really wanting to answer. "Yasuhara thinks he's found something, but it can wait. Lin says there hasn't been any activity since we've left."

Mai shook her head. "Naru, go. Sitting around here won't solve the case." Naru nodded sighing. He hugged Mai to him. "Don't work too hard," he whispered into her ear. Then he let her go, and walked toward the door pulling his coat out from under the bed.

Mai listened as the door opened and closed, before turning to collect the strew pages of her manuscript. A few musical notes caused Mai to jump. "It's just my phone," she told herself holding her heart.

She walked over to the bedside table picking up the phone. She unlocked it gasping in horror. 14 New Messages the screen read.

"Shit," she said looking through the message log. There was one from each of the team, and eight for her publisher. Mai looked at the messages from her publisher first.

**2:45 pm : MAI, YOU HAD AN INTERVIEW HALF AN HOUR AGO. WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!**

Mai sighed. She'd forgotten about the interview. Since she'd started back with SPR all her other appointments had gone by the wayside.

**3:00 pm: MAI, THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GETTING AN ASSISTANT. I CAN'T TAKE YOUR FORGETFULNESS ANYMORE.**

**6:00 pm: MAI ARE YOU DONE PLAYING GHOSTHUNTER YET?**

**6:05 pm: ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE. WE NEED THAT MANUSCRIPT YESTERDAY.**

Mai stopped reading after that text. The rest of the texts probably were in a similar vein. Mai shook her head, her publisher was being really overzealous lately. It had, after all, been her brilliant idea for Mai to go back to SPR. Now that Mai was here, all she did was complain. The manuscript was coming along fast enough, the manuscript wasn't good enough. Everything had gone to hell in a hand basket.

A noise startled her again. This time her phone was playing "What doesn't kill you," by Kelly Clarkson. Mai laughed a little, never having expected Naru to call her. She picked up. "Hello, Mai speaking," she said turning and sitting on her bed.

"Mai, stop working on your book and get down here," Naru said coldly.

"Alright boss, be there in ten," she answered with a chipper tone. As she was saying bye the line went dead. "Oh, Naru," she thought as she grabbed her flats, and a tumbler for tea.

* * *

She arrived back at base in only seven minutes, to find Naru and Lin alone in the base. "Naru," she said handing the tumbler over to him.

He sniffed the contents, "English tea?" He asked. "Yes, I brought some back with me from my last trip there," Mai laughed as he gulped the hot liquid down.

"Was there a reason you called me down here other than to deliver tea," Mai asked sitting down at one of the screens watching as the last of the tourists were herded out of the front doors. A think manila folder landed on the table in front of her.

"Tell me if you recognize anything," Naru said from behind her. Mai opened the file and started to skim through the contents. It was mostly pictures, old ones from the look of the finish. She flipped through the packet until a large group photo fell out. It was of nurses and doctors. The sign in front of them read _Kurosawa Sanatorium for the Insane _and under it _1924_. Mai picked this one up studying the image carefully.

"Naru, those two," Mai said pointing out two buff looking men at the back of the photo. "They were in my dream."

Naru took the photo from her looking at it. "Lin," he called.

Lin handed Naru what looked like an old newspaper clipping in lamination. Naru looked between the two for a minute before nodding. "It's definitely the same people," he said.

Mai turned around in her chair and looked up at Naru. "What's going on," she asked. Naru shook his head a tiny bit handing the laminated paper to Mai. She squinted through the glare on the sheet.

_Inmates Riot at Local Asylum _, the headline read. Mai looked at Naru with a questioning gaze. "I don't think that's what happened," she said handing the paper back, ignoring the pictures entirely.

"Then what happened Mai," Naru asked sitting down across from her. "It was like one of the inmates took over. She was controlling them," Mai tried to explain.

"She," Naru asked.

"Yes, the woman who stood over me with the scissors," Mai said softly. Naru nodded picking up a stack of files.

"Mai, these are the records of every person who was ever committed here. Can you go through these and try to find the woman from your dream," Naru asked dropping the stack in front of her. Mai sighed looking at the stack of files, thinking about her novel that was still 40 pages short of what Janice wanted.

"I'll try to get you back to your novel soon," Naru reassured her, earning a look from Lin.

Mai ignored the two men turning to the files opening the first one. She glanced down at the picture before moving it to the side. The pile thinned quickly and Mai had still not found this mystery patient.

Another stack was waiting for her when she'd finished the first. Plugging away Mai pulled out her phone engaging the Dragon dictation software and talked through the plans she had for the remainder of her novel. She hadn't used the software since London. Where she'd sit in a taxi on the way somewhere and dictate her latest ideas in Japanese. This time she worked in English, since only half of the team spoke it with any fluency. She also tried to speak in code, something she did around fans.

Mai worked until there were no files left for her to look at. When she glanced at the time it was well after midnight. "Damn it Naru," she mumbled standing up from the chair stretching. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as Mai turned around. A feeling of pure fear washed through her. Standing behind her was that woman holding a pair of scissors dripping with blood. Mai hesitated before starting the nine cuts.

"Rin, Pyo, To…" she stopped as the woman fizzled out as if someone had changed the channel.. Lin was standing at the door, his fingers in his mouth. She hadn't even heard him whistle. "Thanks Lin," she said leaning against a wall.

"You're Welcome Mai," he answered, "Noll was getting worried when you didn't come back to the hotel." Mai nodded breathing deeply. "That was her, she's not in the records at all," she said. Lin nodded ushering Mai outside to the waiting car.

At the hotel, Mai found herself mobbed by her friends. "Guys I'm fine," Mai said pushing past them towards her room. She got through the door closing it behind. She took a deep breath before throwing herself on her bed.

"Mai," a soft voice called from the door of the room. "Go away Naru. I need some sleep," she said trying to bury her head into the pillow. "Not just yet Mai," Naru said pulling her up to him. Mai struggled for a minute before giving into to him.

"What do you want," she mumbled into his chest. "I need you to look at something Mai," he said.

She nodded sitting up. Naru pulled a photo from his jacket pocket. "Does this woman look familiar," he asked handing her the picture. Mai took the photo in her hand inspecting the grayscale woman. With her hair neat, and make-up Mai almost hadn't recognized her.

"This is she. The woman from my dream, from earlier," Mai said flipping the photo over hoping for her name. The back of the photo was blank. Instead Naru handed her another photo. This one was of the nurses and doctors on staff in 1911. Mai looked between the two photos, her eyes widening. The woman was in the picture, in a typical nurse's outfit.

"She was a nurse?" Mai asked handing the picture back to Naru. He nodded silently handing a final photo to Mai. She gasped, letting the photo fall from her hands. She thrust her head back into the pillow. Naru pick up the photo of a happy family, placing it back in his pocket as he left.

"Goodnight Mai," he whispered shutting off the lights.


	13. Museum Blues Part 5

Chapter 13: Museum Blues 5

When Mai awoke the sun was streaming through the curtains in her hotel room. The room was empty save for her, but there were signs that both Masako and Ayako had in the room. She sighed, sitting up in bed looking at the attaché case on her bedside. She needed ten more pages to make her publisher happy. Ten pages meant a day of writing, and Mai wasn't sure if she'd ever have another free day for a while.

Regardless she pulled herself from the bed long enough to brush her teeth before her phone rang. "Hello, Mai speaking," she said willing the sleep from her voice.

"Mai, you were supposed to be here three hours ago," an irritated Naru said on the other end. Mai looked over at the clock. 11:45 a.m. stared back at her in glaring red.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Naru. Somebody must have disabled my alarm," Mai said dashing around the room to find shoes.

"Just hurry up," Naru's irritated voice called. Before she could even say goodbye the line had gone dead. Mai said putting the only pair of shoes she could find, her Christian Louboutin pumps. She sighed shoving them on her feet heading out the door.

Naru was waiting for her at HQ when she arrived. Immediately she moved towards the small kitchenette to make him some tea. "Thank you," he said as she set the cup down in front of him.

"You're welcome Naru. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Mai asked looking around the nearly empty base.

"Actually there is Mai," Naru said handing over a fairly thick looking folder, "Read this and give me your thoughts." Mai took the folder moving to sit down in a small armchair on the far side of the room from the computers.

Mai opened the file surveying the first page. The folder appeared to be a personnel file of some sort.

_Name: Sato ,Kagami_

_Age: 25_

_Sex: F_

_Area of Work: Nurse, Extreme Emotional Disturbance Ward_

_ Mrs. Kagami is a hard worker willing to push past her private issues to deliver top notch care to patients. However, it was been noted that she has had some difficulty dealing with the female patients…._

The file went on for nearly fifty pages, detailing employee reviews, reprimands, and one formal complaint that Mai almost had to read twice.

_Complaint Against Employee _

_Employee Name: Kagami Sato_

_Occupation: Nurse_

_Reason for Complaint: Mistreatment of Patient_

_Details: _ _ I visited your asylum to visit my sister, who was admitted by our parents. I arrived and was lead to the ward where my sister resides. I was then left in the visitors' room and told that my sister would be along shortly. I sat in that room for the better part of an hour. When my sister was finally led in Ms. Sato was the one leading her in. Ms. Sato essentially threw my sister in to the room. When I sat down with my sister, she told me that this nurse had not allowed her to use the bathroom in twelve hours, and withheld her food if she caused any problems during the nurses shift….._

Mai stopped reading, rubbing her eyes. "Problem Mai?" Monk asked suddenly appearing behind her.

Mai jumped in her seat. "Monk! I thought I told you to not scare me like that," Mai said looking over her shoulder at Monk.

"Sorry Mai, you looked troubled." Monk said.

"It's this nurse. Something about this woman confounds me," Mai said standing up, making her way over to the microwave for tea.

"Confounds you?" Monk asked looking at Mai as if she had grown three heads. "Yes, confounds me. One minute she seems like a normal human being. The next she comes across like a raving psychopath." Mai said punching the microwaves buttons.

"maybe, there were other issues," Monk said, " You know like an iceberg. You can see some of the issues, but there are hundreds more beneath the surface." Mai looked at him, as the microwave buzeed behind her.

"Monk that's it," she cried throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Did you figure something out," Monk asked now thoroughly confused. "Maybe," Mai said running out of the base towards the rooms with the antique syringes.

Lin and Naru were already there standing over case inspecting each of the syringes.

"Naru, I figured it out." Mai said skidding into the room narrowly avoiding a display case on her left.

"Good for you Mai. What exactly did you figure out?" Naru asked looking at her skeptically. "Why the ghost is haunting the hospital," Mai said. Lin looked at Naru for a second.

"We are working under the assumption this is a multiple haunting," he stated in his usual monotone. Mai stared at him, "Its not, its one ghost. One crazy insane ghost," Mai said.

Naru looked at Mai and saw that she was completely serious. "Lin, have everyone meet back at the base in ten minutes," Naru ordered. Mai released a breath, and turned to head back to base.

"Mai, could you wait just a second," Naru said quietly, softer than his first statement. "Sure Naru," Mai said stopping and turning around. The pair stood there for a minute, as if having a silent conversation before both moved toward the door. Mai stopped short as a case at the far end of the room started to rattle.

"Naru, run," Mai said as she watch the ghostly woman walk through the back wall, picking up a scalpel as she went. "Mai," Naru said stopping as he reached the door.

"Keep going. If you don't I swear I'm not responsible for what happens to you," Mai said taking a second step towards the door. She turned around before Naru could acknowledge he'd heard her. Mai positioned her hands as Monk had taught her long ago, and began to chant. Each step the ghost took forward Mai matched with one of her own step backwards. Mai focused on her mantra, all her will concentrated in her hands, as the spirit moved closer. Mai's back hit the wall startling her out of her trance for just a moment. The brief pause in her speech allowed the ghost to appear directly in front of her. Mai repositioned her fingers into the seal of the immovable one and began to talk.

"Kagami, you need to stop."She started sending a silent prayer that this would work. The ghost slowed, the scalpel mere centimeters from Mai's face. "I understand, that you want revenge on the people who forced you in here, but those people are long dead, none of them can harm you now." The maniacal grin on the ghost's face faltered. "That's right Kagami, listen to my voice. No one here wants to hurt you," Mai said, "They've all gone. Your family misses you. Remember your little sisters, they're waiting for you." The ghost stopped. Her mouth did not move, but Mai could hear her voice in her head.

"Everyone must pay. They are ungrateful for all that I've done. They must repay me in blood." The ghost's grin returned to her face. Mai reached into her pocket removing the black and white photo of a family. The mother and father sat sternly in the background, as five children smiled in front of them, four girls and a boy.

"Kagami, your family is waiting for you on the other side. Just let go and follow the light," Mai pleaded as the blade moved closer to her throat. The ghost spoke again, "My family left me here to die. I worked here, and they thought it corrupted me."

"They didn't do it because of you, Kagami, you know that," Mai said. The ghost shook her head. "I will never forgive them." As if by magic, Mai felt a familiar tingling in the air of the room. A bright light appeared to her left, and Gene stepped from it. He smiled at Mai briefly, the smile leaving his face as he stared the ghost down. In that instant Mai could have sworn that it was Naru come to her rescue. Beside Gene stood a ten year old girl, her arms extended toward the ghost.

"Mari," the ghost asked. The glowing girl nodded, extending her arms to the ghost. "Do you forgive me? I never meant to leave you," the ghost asked. The girl nodded reaching to hug the ghost. Kagami, reach out to the girl, her aura changing from nearly black to a warm yellow as she hugged the little girl close. As the two disappeared, Gene remained.

"Thank you Gene," Mai said as he slowly faded into nothingness. She smiled as she walked down the hall to base.

When she arrived the rest of SPR was sitting or standing around the main table, their eyes fixed on the playback from the encounter she'd just had with the ghost. They turned and looked at her as she entered. "Mai, did you really just purify a ghost all by yourself?" Monk asked her. Mai nodded fighting the light pink blush that slowly spread across her cheeks.

"How did someone of your limited talents manage that?" Masako asked hiding her face behind the sleeve of her kimono. "I learned about out ghost. Naru showed me a picture of the nurses that used to work here. The ghost haunting this place was a nurse that had later been committed to the hospital after she claimed her uncle raped her little sister," Mai explained taking a moment to catch her breath. Everyone looked shocked including Naru.

"I could have sworn this was multiple haunting," Ayako said a little confused. Mai nodded, "It is a multiple haunting. But she was the spirit that kept the others here. She was the only one with truly malicious intentions. She wanted the staff to suffer for not believing her. They went as far as to manufacture complaints against her to make her seem unbalanced beforehand." At this something in Monk's mind clicked.

"That's what you were talking about. The way this woman was written about in file was as if she was two different people," he exclaimed. Mai nodded. "She started the riot as a means of revenge against her former coworkers. When another patient killed her in the madness her rage kept her here until the place was abandoned."

Naru and Lin looked at each other. "Then how did you bring the little girls spirit? How did you know that she was the right one to trigger the change?" Naru asked. "Let's just say I had some help," Mai said a smirk gracing her face.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have a novel to finish." Mai said leaving the rest of SPR to pack up base. As the group began to pack up, Naru slipped out of the museum after Mai. When he reached the hotel room he found her bed made and her bags missing. He sighed, turning towards him own room to pack.

Back at the base, Monk and Ayako shared a look as they realized their fearless leader had mysteriously vanished. They snickered as they continued to pack the last of the extension cords into a cardboard box. Yasu looked over at the pair quizzically before giving up on their little joke and continued on with his work.

Back in Shibuya, Naru knocked on the door of a fancy door, a bouquet of red tulips in hand. As the door opened a tired Mai smiled at the bouquet, whispering a thank you as Naru pushed his way in. "Have you gotten any sleep," he asked looking around the apartment.

Mai shook her head, " not since yesterday." Naru sighed picking Mai up. She struggled for only a few seconds realizing fighting Naru was like fighting a brick wall. He carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in confiscating her phone and laptop. "You are going to bed now Mai. This book is not going to get done if you're half asleep while writing it," he scolded like a mother scolding a child. Mai nodded pulling the covers up to her chin and rolling away from the light. Naru left the room quietly turning off the light as he did so.

In the stillness of the living room, Naru opened Mai's computer, brought up the documents of her novel and began to read…

* * *

A/n: Another case has come and gone. And I'm updating again, yay! I hope you enjoyed, please remember to review this chapter and all the other chapters of this story be pressing the pretty little button down below. Hopefully the next case will start before spring arrives in march. If not, I give you premission to find me and skin me alive. -Yoko


	14. Interlude 1

Chapter 14: Interlude

Mai sat at an old portable typewriter, typing faster than she normally did on her computer. The sound of the metal letters hitting the paper was therapeutic, as Mai retyped her manuscript into the format she wanted the book to be in. This novel differed from her previous works, as it was written as a personal diary instead of the investigation diary all her other books were written as. Since this book was supposed to be Megan's writing before she joined SPR it made sense to make the prose a more personal narrative than an account of what happened during an investigation.

Naru sat nearby working on a laptop , but he was reading; concentrating intently on the words that were on the screen. He looked across the room at her, "The descriptions of the haunting are all wrong. If you want to make it seem like regular people are saying these things, especially teenagers. Try using more of the wording that you used in high school. Look over some of your old diaries if you need help with wording," he said.

"I'll think about it," Mai said not looking up from the typewriter. This was their arrangement to stave off Naru's boredom. It had been weeks since their last case, and Mai was in the midst of rewriting her book. She would work all morning, and then takethe afternoon off, and the pair would go out and do something.  
"It would help the flow of the novel. In all your other books you went into detail about the types of experiences people had with the haunting, and the information we were given about the case itself. Here, it reads as if the only reason I took the case was because some teenage girl claimed she could see spirits from the war," Naru said glaring over the top of his file.

"I realize that Naru. That's why I'm in the process of editing and rewriting the book," Mai sighed, her hands leaving the keys of the typewriter. Naru sighed as well, his eyes returning to the screen in front of him. Mai pulled herself up from her seat, stretching her limbs out as she went.

"Would you like some tea," Mai asked walking towards the kitchen. Although Naru did not answer, Mai assumed he did in fact want a cup, since it had been nearly two hours since his last one. Mai normally used tea as a way to break up her writing, it gave her a chance to reflect on what she'd written and where she wanted to go with it. Now that she was in the editing stage she didn't need as much tea, but with Naru here, she was forced to take fairly regular breaks to get his tea.

From the kitchen Mai could hear Naru muttering to himself about various things. "Naru, are you all right in there," she called as she set the kettle on. "Yes, Mai. I'm just reviewing something," he called. Mai snickered to herself as she waited for the water. He always said that when he was trying to sound busier than he was. Mai spent the remaining minutes before the kettle screamed collecting a cup, saucer, and tea bag for Naru. She had this down to an art now, within a minute to the water boiling Mai could have the tea bag in and the cup in front of Naru steam still rising from the cup.

"There you go Noll," she said as she watched him set the cup aside to let it brew. "I trust this isn't one of your caffeine free varieties," he mused leaning over to sniff the tea. Mai shook her head, "no, I only switch to the decaffeinated after 8 pm."

Once his tea was brewed, the pair settled back into a comfortable silence that lasted until Naru stood up to leave. "Goodnight Naru," Mai said looking up from her typewriter. He was going home to make sure Lin knew he was still alive then he'd be back to make sure she slept.

When Naru returned he found Mai sitting on the floor of the apartment her fingers blackened, a screwdriver in hand. On the floor next to her was a small box filled with slim grey metal pieces. "What are you doing Mai," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ten minutes after you left the p decided he's rather be on staff at the dead letter office instead of as a letter in my typewriter. All I need to do is replace it, but I can't seem to get the p to sit right," she said dropping the screwdriver. Naru sighed sitting down next to Mai looking at the outdated contraption in front of him. He studied the device for a minute before reaching his finger out to pull the o key forward slightly and puch the p in more. Once he allowed Mai to look at the typewriter she shook her head.

"How is it that I spend two hours trying to get this thing to work, and it takes you all of two seconds," she asked standing up. Naru sat on the floor looking at Mai. "My brain just works differently than yours Mai," he said. Mai huffed a little bit before storming off to her bedroom leaving the typewriter and the box of replacement letters on the floor.

He sighed picking up the dead letter tossing it in the trash as he made his way to the light switch. "Goodnight Mai," he called as he left for his own apartment locking the door behind him.

One Month Later

SPR stood outside of a swanky hotel in a fashionable district of Tokyo. "Does anyone know why Naru called us here," Monk asked starching the back of his head. Ayako looked over at him sighing, "Hopefully it's a case."

"I highly doubt that Kazuya would have us dress up like this for a case," John pointed out, as they had been instructed to dress for a cocktail party. Monk nodded. As the group neared the door a burly man in black stopped them. "Are you on the list," the man asked. The group stood there for a second looking between themselves. "We're SPR," Monk said. The man looked at the clipboard attached to a pillar behind him. He turned around and counted them. "You're one short," he said gruffly. The group looked around a moment.

"Masako Hara had a pressing engagement in Taiwan," John said. The man rolled his eyes raising the small rope that blocked the entrance to the hotel. Inside the group was ushered around a corner and down some stairs into an enormous ballroom. The room was decorated in red and black creating a macabe effect. Scattered around the room were tables covered with was looked like hardcover books. People were everywhere milling about talking to others laughing as waiters in red vests and black shirts moved among them offering drinks and food.

The group moved close to the nearest table covered in books. John reached down to pick up a volume. "The First Case," he read to the group.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you all could make it," an overly cherry voice sounded from the other side of the table. The group looked up from the book in John's hand to see a woman about forty years old in a very revealing white dress that clashed horribly with her fake tan and bleached hair. "You lot are SPR right?" She asked. The group nodded.

"Well hi! I'm Janice Bergsohnn, Maria's publisher," she said. The group paled. This woman was way too perky to be the head of a multinational publishing firm. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bergsohnn," Monk said extending his hand.

"OH MY GOSH, You're that rock star my daughters always going on about. How'd you end up working in the ghost hunting business?" she asked obviously leching. Monk tried to inch away from her, only to bump into Ayako spilling her glass of white wine in the process.

"Really Takigawa, you need to be more careful," Ayako said angrily looking for napkins to wipe off her dress. "Sorry Ayako," he whispered back.

As the two continued to bicker over how exactly everything was Takigawa's fault, a pretty girl with black hair wearing a blue and white halter neck dress and shiny silver pumps. Ayako tore her eyes away from Takigawa to gape at the girl's shoes.

"Are those from Louboutin," she asked looking at the heels. The girl nodded reaching down to pull one of the heels off her foot to show the signature red sole. "How did you get those? I heard only 100 pairs were made for the entire world," Ayako continued in awe of the girl.

"Well, I blew most of my advance on them," the girl said snickering as Ayako's face dropped. Or at least her face dropped until her saw Naru standing behind the girl. "Mai?" she asked. The girl winked.

"Tonight, I am Maria Tsuzuki," Mai said laughing slightly, "And I'd like you to meet my date Oliver Davis." The group turned and looked at Naru. He shrugged as if switching between two identities was something he did every day.

"Do you like the new book," Mai asked handing each member of SPR a copy from the table to her right. John took two as he'd promised Masako that he'd get her one. Takigawa opened the front cover to read the blurb on the inside of the dust jacket.

"Its seems alright I guess," he said after a moment of contemplation.

"Can we just stop talking about a bunch of words on paper and get to the party," Ayako asked suddenly bored by the prospect of this being a book party.

"Sure," Mai said, "eat, drink, and dance to your heart's content. I'll be doing a signing/reading/question session around 10 or so, other than that enjoy yourselves." Naru and Mai turned to leave, but Mai whipped around "Oh, and don't forget your gift bags."

The night went fairly well. SPR spilt up going their own separate ways. John spent time sitting at one of the few tables in the room reading Mai's book. Ayako and Takigawa drank an danced the night away, but left before Mai's book reading. As for Lin, he stood somewhere off to the side refusing to mingle with the other guests. He had said something earlier about not liking parties, but Mai figured that it had something to do with Madoka's absence.

Regardless it looked as though everyone in attendance was having fun. Even during the reading and signing session, no one griped about her reading or standing in line for her signature. As each person set their book in front of her, Mai smiled. This was her biggest launch party ever. It seemed to go more smoothly then any of her previous one had.

Once she was done autographing books, Mai made her way to the bar that ran along the back wall of the ballroom. "Hole in One please," she said to the man behind the bar. He nodded and went about making the drink.

"Alcohol Maria? Is that a wise idea," a voice said from behind her. "I'm of legal age Naru. I can do what I want" Mai answered as the drink was placed in front on her. She picked it up taking a sip. The tea took the edge off the whiskey as the mixture slid down her throat. Naru eyed her as she took another sip for good measure. "Go away Naru. If you want to be my father you're too late," she said. Mai finished her first and ordered another before the others realized she was standing at the bar.

By the time anyone else walked over to her, Mai was having trouble standing up straight. "Mai are you okay," Tawigawa asked when he finally approached her "Course," she hicuped her face completely red, "I'm just dandy." Mai tried to walk forward, only to lose her balance. Takigawa caught her before she hit the bar.

"Mai, how much have you had," he asked steadying her. She giggled holding up four fingers. Monk sighed. Mai was drunk. "Mai, may I see your car keys," he asked. Mai more giggly than before dug through her clutch pulling out a ring of three keys and a little leather fob. Monk took them from her and deposited them in the inside pocket of his jacket.

As if by divine intervention Naru walked by. "Naru, could you give Mai a ride home please," he asked. Naru nodded looking over his former assistant. He'd never seen her drunk before. Of course the last time he's seen her prior to this she was underage and too much of a good girl to experiment. He knew from experience that drunk mediums wasn't a good thing. They had no control when drunk and everything went to hell that way.

"Come on Maria, time to go home." Naru said. "But I want to stay," Mai whined like a child. "You need your rest Maria. Don't you have a tv interview tomorrow," Naru asked pulling her slightly towards the door. "Alright," she mumbled as they made slow progress across the room.

"Maria, leaving so soon," a very drunk Janice asked as they neared the door. "Mrs. Bergsohnn, I'm afraid Maria has had a bit too much to drink. It would be best if she got home sooner than later," Naru said trying to go around the annoying woman, but she kept stumbling in front of them. When they finally managed to get around her Janice snickered a bit calling after them "don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Naru shook his head dragging Mai out into the lobby of the hotel.

Another fifteen minutes and they were parked in the basement of Mai's building. Naru looked over at Mai and found her sound asleep in the passenger seat. He sighed turning the car off and got out, making his way to the other side of the car. He opened the passenger door and extracted Mai. "Leave me alone," she mumbled as she buried her head in Naru's chest. Naru chuckled a bit, "I couldn't have you getting sick all over my nice car." Mai didn't respond.

Naru managed to get up to her apartment without much difficulty. There had been a look by another man in the elevator, but other than that it was too late for the nosier people to be up. Once inside the apartment Naru deposited Mai in bed. He really should change her into something more appropriate for bed, but he didn't want her angry with him in the morning. Naru tucked Mai in carefully making sure that she couldn't latch on to him.

Then once she was secure he walked to her office where the overstuffed leather sofa was and sat down He sighed. Lin would be furious in the morning. Naru reached an arm out to the bookcase behind the sofa pulling a book at random. _Death in the Clouds_ presented itself to him. He normally refrained from reading popular novels, but it was all Mai had. He opened the book and started to read.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. I'm already working on the next case and they'll be a little different since Mai's going to be running around promoting her book a bit. Anyway, please read and review. The link for Mai's dress is below if you want to see it.

Mai's Party Dress (.com/bookmark/50s-halterneck-polka-dot-dress-from-vivien-of-holloway-1950s-dresses-from-vivien-of-holloway-1312509) I normally don't do this, but I can't do the dress justice.


	15. Scooby Doo, Where are You! 1

**Chapter 15: Scooby-Doo, Where Are You 1**

Mai sighed looking up from her old desk in the SPR offices in Shibuya, she and Naru had a lunch date today, but at it was nearing 2 pm and the narcissist had yet to leave his office Mai seriously doubted that they'd be going at all. She had an interview at three on the other side of Tokyo, and was told that if she wasn't there by 2:45 that she could kiss her next advance goodbye. Resting her head against her arms Mai looked out the window. It was raining, not the cats and dogs downpour that drove someone mad, just a light drizzle that soothed the irritated person walking from point a to point b.

As much as she loved the rain, Mai had no desire to get wet today. She was wearing a white blouse and gray trousers that made her look more like a young professional then her usual style did. Her shoes fit her normal personality, flower print wedges. A simple silver locket and turquoise earrings completed the ensemble that Mai's stylist had picked out for her interview.

Sighing, Mai got up from the desk and walked over to Naru's door. "Naru," she said knocking softly. A grunt issued from behind the door. "I have to go to my interview. If you want to do dinner instead I should be home by seven." Without waiting for a reply Mai grabbed her raincoat and left the office to flag a taxi. "Where to miss," the cabbie asked not looking back.

"TBS Studios please," Mai said pulling out her phone to check her instruction. The cabbie nodded and took off into the traffic logged streets of Shibuya.

"Are you waiting for a text or something miss," the cabbie asked pulling Mai from her phone. "Not exactly," Mai said. In truth she was waiting for a text from Lin about Naru, but it would be another hour or so before Lin left his office.

'No not really," Mai said slipping her phone into her bag. The cabbie shook his head focusing his eyes back on the traffic in front of him. The trip to the studio took less time than Mai anticipated. The cab pulled to a stop at the rear of the building.

"Thank you," Mai said leaning forward to hand the cabbie a wad of bills. "No problem miss, have a good day," the cabbie said thumbing the bills to ensure she's paid him the right amount.

Mai stepped out of the cab, smoothing out her trousers and straightening her blouse out of habit. There was a horde of reporters not five feet in front of her, who hadn't realized she was standing there. Mai took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her bag before plunging the group of reports.

"Maria, do have any plans for the next book," "What do you think about the tv show, Maria," "Maria are the rumors true you're romantically involved with Oliver Davis," The reporters asked her as she made her way to the studios door.

"I have no comment at this time," Mai repeated over and over as if it was a mantra meant to ward off an spirit. As she near the studio door a burly man in black suit and sunglasses emerged from the door. Mai smiled at the man as she walked past, "Hello Marshall."

"Hello Ms. T," the man said as he put himself in the way of the reporters. Mai looked back as she finally entered the building. She'd need to talk to Marshall later. He had a bad habit of calling her Ms. T or sometimes just T and someday someone was going to figure out it was her initial. Most people these days assumed it was an inside joke that referred to the fact whenever she was on television she was drinking a cup of tea.

As Mai ventured further into the studio she was hounded by the usual crowd of people. There were the makeup people who could go on for hours about how she had the best skin they'd ever seen. The hair people would show up wanting to do stuff to her hair, until she explained it was a wig, then it was simply a brush out and check to make sure her bald cap wasn't showing.

The worst were the PA's who would hound her. "Ms. Suzuki here's the agenda for today," they say handing over a sheet of paper detailing the broadcast. They want to get her coffee, food, or anything else they could think of to keep themselves busy.

Finally in the confines of a dressing room, Mai sat down on the couch pulling her phone from her bag.

_Sorry about lunch- Noll the Narcissist_

Mai sighed again shoving her phone back in her bag. Sorry was not what she'd wanted to hear, but at least it was something right.

There was a knock at the door, and a deep voice called "Maria."

"Come in," Mai suppressing the urge to fiddle with the end of her skirt. The door opened to reveal Marshall.

"Hey there," he said standing in front of her, removing his sunglasses. "hi, thanks for out there," Mai said looking up at Marshall. In his hands were two coffee cups. "One caffeinated afternoon tea," he said handing her one of the cups, taking a sip from his own.

Mai sighed as she took a sip of the lukewarm liquid. "Double Chai latte," she asked him looking over the top of the cup. Marshall nodded sitting down carefully on the coffee table in front of Mai.

"Want to talk about it," he asked taking another sip of his latte. Mai shook her head keeping her eyes at the level of her tea.

"Ms. Suzuki, you're on in ten," a random voice called out from the other side of the closed door.

"Lets hope they didn't over brew the tea this time," Mai said standing up her cup still in hand. Marshall reached out grabbing the cup from her and she went to smooth out her skirt again. He smirked up at her, "let just hope it's not that designer desert tea that late night talk show tried to give ya," he joked.

Mai play punched him in the arm. "It really wasn't that bad, I just don't like chocolate tea," Mai laughed. "Sure Ms. T, sure. That's why you spewed it all over the host," Marshall chuckled. Mai shook her head trying to hold in her laughed, as a PA barged in.

"Ms. Suzuki," they said pulling her out of the room. "Don't drink my tea," Mai called back to Marshall as the door slammed shut behind her. As her phone vibrated in her pocket, Mai whipped it out hoping to see Lin's name on the screen.

_I would never drink your swill- Marshall_

Mai chuckled as she was pulled towards the studio. As they got nearer Mai could hear the crowd and the enthusiasm of the host.

"Stick around because after this we have Maria Suzuki joining us to talk about her new book, _The First Case_, I'm Eddie Shula, and this is Afternoon Tea. The PA waited until the cameras were off, and dragged Mai to the wings.

"Okay Maria, Eddie is going to introduce you. Wait until the crowd starts to applaud and then head on out to the chair opposite Eddie," the PA said slowly.

"Look, this is not my first dog and pony show. I know the drill," Mai snapped at the PA. "Bitch," the PA said under their breath. Mai would have responded, but at that moment the show was back.

"Hi folks, welcome back to Afternoon Tea, I'm your host Eddie Shula. My next guest is the best-selling author of the Ghost Hunt series, and a part time ghost hunter herself. Put your hand together for Maria Suzuki," the host said from her plush chair. The crowd erupted in cheers and Mai started walking out to the stage. She stood on the edge briefly beaming at audience before continuing to her designated chair.

"Hello Maria how's life treating you today," Eddie asked leaning forward in her chair slightly. Mai crossed her legs at the knee, "Life's been alright these last couple of weeks. Its just a relief that the book is finally out," Mai answered smiling.

"So, you've published four books now. Tell me, where your inspiration comes from, because your books just seem so real, so lifelike," Eddie said looking at the table between them that held copies of all Mai's books. "Well Eddie, I'd have to say my inspiration is my life experiences. A lot of the characters in the books are based on people I've actually met and spent time with." Mai said. She smiled noticing the steaming cup on the small table behind her chair. She reached for it, inhaling the fumes before sipping experimentally. "Earl Grey," Mai told herself as bergamot rolled across her tongue.

"I see," Eddie started as she waited for Mai to finish her sip before continuing, "Are any of those people special? I'm sure there are some viewers who want to know if you're single." Mai took another sip of her tea allowing her to collect her thoughts before saying anything.

"While my characters are based on people in my life, by now they've taken on lives of their own developing into characters my friends wouldn't recognize as anyone they know. As to my relationship status, I am seeing someone right know, but it's not anywhere near facebook official yet," Mai said slowly.

"Wow, how about that audience, Maria Suzuki is off the market," Eddie said looking at her studio audience. The women cheered, the few men in the audience looked upset. Mai resisted the urge to roll her eye, and secretly prayed Naru was not watching. They had agreed long ago, that she would keep the SPR side of her life private and away from the eyes of the media.

"This mystery man wouldn't be the English research Oliver Davis would it," Eddie asked. Mai bit her tongue. "No comment. All I can say is that my significant other and I would like our private lives to remain private."

"Now, since I'm sure all of our viewing audience are dying to know more about your new book _The First Case_, could you give us a brief summary?" Eddie asked.

Mai smiled brightly, "of course. Though I must say I wanted the title to simply be First Case. I think of it as a prelude to the other books. I wanted to show how all these different people were brought together to found PRG. I also wanted to show peoples backgrounds, and this book allowed me to delve into all the characters backstories, and show them before they were all friends. I thought it was a lot of fun. But all in all, its just like my other books. There is a mystery to solve, and this ragtag bunch of people has been brought in to solve it, and this average school girl gets pulled into the middle of it." Eddie was nodding her head here and there pretending to be interested.

"That's amazing. Why did you wait this long to write _First Case,_ one would assume that if it's the first case it should have been the first book," Eddie said. Mai laughed, "You're the first person to notice that Eddie." The crowd laughed as well.

"Actually it was the first novel I outlined, but I scrapped it halfway through. I wrote _The After-school Hexer _first because it was the easiest way to introduce all the characters without confusing people. I didn't have to deal with background. I could just outline the characters and run with it. It also helped that I didn't really know each characters motivations yet. To write this book I needed clear motivations for each character so I could write their backstories." Mai said.

Eddie glanced over at her producer. "Alright, it looks like we have time for a couple of audience questions. If you're watching simply post your question on Twitter #AfternoonTea and we'll try to answer as many of your questions as we can. She turned to the screen behind the little sitting area to read out some of the twitter questions.

"Alright, first question is from Mari in Yokohama. If you were stuck on a desert island what three things would you take with you and why." Eddie turned back to Mai and waited for her answer. "Only three things," Mai asked resting her chin in her hand in a thinking pose, " First I'd take a journal, not one of those cheap ones, but one that comes with a bad pen shoved in its bind, so I could keep sane. A very large bag filled with shelf stable lunches so I could eat, and a cell phone to call someone to rescue me."

The audience laughed at her response, Mai smiled. Humor wasn't something that she was very good at, but she could pull off the sarcastic comments. "Next question is from Sakura in Kyoto. If you had to play seven minutes in heaven with any of the characters from your book, who'd it be and why?"

Mai shook her head laughing, twitter questions were always strange to answer. "Seven Minutes in Heaven? I'd probably pick Nathan. He'd spend the time trying to figure out the point of Seven Minutes in heaven," she finally answered after a minute of silence. Another laugh from the crowd, this was a good sign.

"I'm told we have time for one more question," Eddie said looking up at the screen. "Emily in San Francisco, wow it must be really late there, says 'Maria, you're books are all about ghosts. Before you were a writer did you have a fascination with ghosts, if so, did you ever hunt ghosts yourself?" Mai was amazed by the this girl was Mai really wanted to meet her.

"Um, I guess I did have a fascination with ghosts. When I was in high school my friends and I would sit in one of the computer lounges afterschool and tell ghost stories. And yes, I hunted ghosts. I worked for a professional debunker at one point, you could say a lot of the trade stuff in my books comes from that experience." Mai said looking straight at the camera.

"Well that's all we have time for today. Maria Suzuki's new book _The First Case_ is out now, get it wherever books are sold. Join us tomorrow when I'll be talking with the boy band One Direction about their upcoming tour, and life after the X-Factor. Until then I'm Eddie Shula, and this is Afternoon Tea" Eddie said smiling at the camera, as a man standing behind a camera held up fingers counting down till they were off the air. As the last finger and the applause fell Mai made a move to leave as soon as possible. All she wanted to do right now was go home and take a nice long soak.

As soon as she was back in her dressing room Mai pulled off the black wig and the bald cap. Marshall was sitting on the couch now his cup of coffee gone. "Hey, you did well out there," he said as Mai fluffed her brown hair. "Turn around Marshall," she said twirling her finger. He turned on the couch so he was now laying down facing the back of the couch. Mai went to her bag, that still sat on the table and pulled out a big of dark wash jeans and a black v neck tshirt from it. She changed quickly, leaving her floral shoes on as a nice contrast to her dark ensemble.

"Alright, lets blow this popsicle stand," she said letting Marshall know it was okay to turn back around. "Alright Mrs. T, let's go. Wouldn't want to keep dear Dr. Davis waiting too long," he joked. Marshall led her to where the car was waiting to take the pair of them home. "Do I have anything tomorrow Marshall," she asked once they were safely in the car, the divider between the driver and the back, up and locked in place.

Marshall pulled out an old fashioned organizer flipping through the pages. "No, you don't have anything until next week. You start that book tour of yours on Thursday. You're flight leaves at 5:30 a.m. for New York. There you've got an appearance on some show called The Talk, then a book signing, then another spot on Conan." Mai groaned. She loathed book tours. If she could be a recluse and write books without all the publicity crap she would. But Janice insisted, as did her agent, that publicity was key to getting her book out there and noticed by the right people.

As the cab pulled up to the curb, Mai and Marshall clambered out. Marshall lived in the same building Mai did, just a couple floors down. "See ya later Marshall," Mai called as he headed for the stair and Mai for the elevator.

Her apartment was dark when she arrived; she almost wondered if she turned on the light, Naru would be sitting there waiting for her like some crazed stalker. Mai flipped on the lights. There was no Naru in a chair looking like an evil super genius. Instead there was a bouquet of yellow roses was sitting there, with a note. Reaching down Mai moved the flowers aside, just as she reached the phone rang. Mai jerked up, "shit". She brought her finger to her mouth as she walked over to the cordless phone.

"Hello," she said pressing the call button. "Mai, we have a case," Lin's voice responded more gravely than usual over the intercom. "Are we leaving right now," she asked hoping she'd still have time for that bath. "We're leaving tomorrow morning at seven," Lin's voice, then he hung up. Mai let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding as she put the phone down. Mai looked back at the roses before heading to her bath. They would still be there was she was done.

* * *

Mai was up and packing at six the next morning. She'd fallen asleep on her bed after her bath, leaving the roses and note still untouched. As she furiously packed the thought of all the possible cases that could be ahead of her, and the possible books she could milk out of them. She knew she was milking her personal experiences dry, but she had an idea about her next book. She wanted it to be like the Scooby Doo haunting she's watched on television when she was little. Where the group would investigate and the culprit would be some guy in a mask with some clever parlor tricks trying to keep everyone away from some secret treasure stash.

With her suitcase packed and zipped Mai moved on to her backpack. Once that too was packed Mai was ready to leave. She looked back over her apartment one more time to make sure she had packed everything she needed. Her eyes fell on the roses that were still lying almost untouched on her table. She'd send Marshall a text later asking him to put them in water or something. As she turned to leave, "the note." Mai turned around bee lining for her coffee table. Mai reached down and snatched up the note, stuffing it in the pocket of her jeans.

SPR was busy when Mai got there, Naru was supervising as Yasu, Bou-san, and Lin moving equipment. Ayako, Masako, and Madoka, were standing around with the suitcases. "Wow, Naru called everyone in," Mai said dropping her bags in the pile.

"Apparently this is some huge case," Ayako said rolling her eyes. Mai ignored her in favour of saying hi to Naru. "Is there anything I can do to help," Mai asked. Naru looked at her, " I think we have it covered." Mai huffed sitting down on her case pulling out her phone.

"Don't get comfortable Mai, we're going to be leaving in a couple of minutes," Naru called. Mai rolled her eyes. "I could never get comfortable sitting on this Naru," she called back. Monk and Yasu chuckled looking between the two.

"Alright, everyone grab your bags and pick a car," Lin called to the group at the last piece of equipment was loaded into the van. There were two car in addition to the van. "Madoka and I will be in the equipment van," he added heading for the van with Madoka.

Naru walked toward the smaller of the two cars, Masako following close behind him. Mai opted to ride with Yasu, Monk, and Ayako in the larger car. The last thing she wanted was to spend the whole ride watching Masako flirt with Naru. She'd get sick, and the last thing anyone needed was a sick Mai on their hands.

"Well hello there Mrs. Famous Author," Monk said as Mai made her way over to the car. "Morning Bou-san" she yawned throwing her suitcase in the back and taking her backpack with her to sit in the back. "Lets get this show on the road," Yasu laughed as the three cars pulled out of the small parking lot onto the busy streets of Shibuya.

Mai looked over at Ayako, who's head was leaning against the window as if trying to sleep, then forward to watch Bou-san focused on driving, and Yasu enthralled in a map of some kind. Trying to be quite Mai reached for the note in her pocket slipping it out to read.

_Mai, _

_I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to ignore our date. _

_I hope that you'll forgive me. You looked great on TV, by the way. _

_Oliver_

Mai read the note in disbelief, it didn't really sound like Naru at all. It was too, sweet. Never had he been that sweet. Well, there was that one time, at the Auction House, but that had been months ago. Madoka must have helped him write it. Besides Oliver barely watch television, let alone silly afternoon talk shows. "Oh well," she thought, " I should be happy he tried something at all."

The drive was long and dull. Dull enough that Mai found herself playing solitaire on her phone as Yasu and Monk sang with the radio. "Are we there yet," she whined when they hit the five hour mark.

"Actually yes," Bou-san said pulling into a parking lot. As they got out of the car Mai looked up at the parking signs. They were little round signs painted to look like pokeballs with numbers on them.

"And where are we exactly," Ayako asked stretching outside the car.

"The biggest theme park in Japan," Yasu said looking at the large sign in front of them. **Park Entrance This Way! **

"You've got to be kidding me," Mai said in disbelief.

"Now Mai, you know that we at SPR take all our clients seriously," Naru called from the other car. Mai rolled her eyes at him following Lin toward the part entrance , and SPR's next case.

* * *

A/N: yay! its done. My longest chapter ever, and Im pretty happy with the way it came out. Tell me what ya'll think about Marshall. I'm debating making him a regular character that Mai starts to drag along on cases. Thoughts?

Remember to read and review! I really appreciate all the feedback I get, good and bad. Love ya'll! - YF


	16. Scooby Doo, Where Are You 2

A/N: Holy cow, I'm so so sorry it takes me so long to update. I've been really busy the last couple of months, but have a small stretch of time thanks to that lovely storm system that hit the Midwest and Atlantic on Friday. Here it is, I hope you like it. Its gone through about 4 revisions already, and if you spot mistakes let me know. I try, but I don't catch everything. Also, I know nothing about Japanese theme parks, so I'm modeling it on an American (Not Disney) theme park. So enjoy, and don't forget to review, each and everyone makes my day a little bit better- YF

* * *

**Chapter 16: Scooby-Doo Where Are You 2**

Once everyone was inside the park, a young man in a smart business suit was waiting for them by one of the bigger souvenir shops near the park entrance.

"Hello there, welcome Busch Gardens Japan. My name is William Hertzfeld, I'm the head of human resources here," the man said, "I hope that you will be able to help us resolve this problem quickly and efficiently." The group looked between themselves for a moment holding their snickers in.

"Mr. Hertzfeld, I'm Kazuya Shibuya, the manager of SPR," Naru said, "We'd appreciate it if you could show us where we can set up our base. That way we can be as efficient as possible in resolving the issue." Hertzfeld nodded taken back by Naru's youth and commanding demeanor.

"Right this way," Hertzfeld said turning around to lead the team through the maze of employee walkways to a building next to The Phoenix roller coaster.

The team collectively paled at the sight of the dilapidated little building next to the bright red rails of the neighboring roller coaster. "This was the only security building available that fit your specifications, and we've arranged for rooms at the park hotel for your," Hertzfeld said while unlocking the door to the building. As the door swung open the group's faces dropped. It was just one big room, with a handful of electrical wires hanging down from holes in the paneled ceiling.

"It this place even structurally sound," Bou-san asked aloud as they walked into the space. There was a thick layer of dust on everything, even the inside of the mini-fridge that looked more like a high school biology experiment than a food receptacle.

"Maintenance assured us the building is perfectly safe, and there are restrooms in the café next door," Hertzfeld said looking at the room. Naru looked at the young man with his usual blank face, "If you'll give us some time Mr. Hertzfeld, I believe that a bit of cleaning is necessary before bringing in any of our equipment."

Hertzfeld nodded obviously put off by Naru's lack of response to the state of the building. "Ayako, Masako, head to the hotel and get the rooms sorted. Lin, Mai, get some cleaning supplies. Takagawa, John, Yusa, you stay here, and try to deal with the wires and so forth," Naru said quickly surveying the team as they nodded processing his instructions.

"Mr. Hertzfeld, if you could please find any of your employees who have experienced the phenomenon, I'd like to interview them." Naru continued not batting an eye. Hertzfeld started to open his mouth to object, "If you could direct them to the café next door, it would be most appreciated." Mr. Hertzfeld huffed a little, turning on his heels and stormed off, Yasu and Bou-san resisting the urge to snicker as he did so.

With the departure the group split up to do what Naru asked up them. "Alright," Mai said walking with lin, "we're going to need a lot of stuff to get that room clean." Lin nodded mutely as Mai began making a list on her phone as she walked.

Once they reached the van, Mai stopped working on her list. "Do you think I've got everything," she said looking over at Lin as he unlocked the van. "yes," he said nodding slightly. The drive was silent as one would expect when riding with Lin, and their time at the big box store was the shortest anyone had ever spent in a store.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Mai shouted as she walked back into the small building meant to house their base. The boys had done a decent job fixing the place up. The holey ceiling tiles had been replaced with a few plywood boards and a new mini fridge/microwave combo sat in the corner ready for use.

"hey there Mai," Bousan called from the center of the room where he was changing a light bulb. "I've got cleaning supplies," she said setting the bags down. Yasu and John grabbed dusters as soon as she was out of the way trying to get all of the dust out of the space. "Relax guys, we'll get everything cleaned up soon," she said looking around for Naru.

"The boss isn't back yes," Yasu said dusting the horizontal blinds on the buildings one window. Mai sighed walking next door to the French themed café looking around the small sitting area for Naru. He was tucked away in the back corner of the café a small cup sitting to his right, a notepad to his left. She walked up to the counter ordering a pastry and a cup of espresso before sitting across from Naru.

"How can you drink that swill," Naru asked as Mai downed the shot like it was tequila. "You get used to it," Mai said breaking a piece off of the pastry popping it in to her mouth to chase the bitter aftertaste. "But, for the record, that's bad espresso." Mai smiled at Naru. He rolled his eyes returning to his notes.

"This job doesn't make any sense," Naru said thinking out loud. "What about it doesn't make sense," Mai asked noticing he was out of tea. "These report doesn't make sense if it's a standard haunting. Most of the time there are a variety of experience varying from cold spots to shadow people, but here it's always a full bodied apparition near the older roller coaster." Naru explained scooting the notepad closer to Mai so she could read it.

_Victim 5(female, 25): I was working late one night, and was on my way to shut down the Wolf, the oldest roller coaster in the park. As I got closer I could have sworn I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I shook it off. Working after closing can be creepy, and it was probably just a squirrel anyway. So I hurried up to the coaster and made sure all of the cars were locked away nice and neat, and was just turning the key to shut the coaster's motors down, when I looked up to see a man. I didn't really get a good look at him, but I could tell that he was dressed in an old matienance outfit. I called out to the guy, told him that Halloween was another 3 months away, but he just sort of stood there. I looked down for a minute to check the motor shut down and when I looked up he was gone. _

"You're right, in the case of a real haunting full bodied apparitions are rare. You would expect a shadow person or a voice, not such a clear image." Mai said thoughtfully tearing off another piece of her pastry. Naru look at her across the table. "You're right, what we're dealing with here, is either an unusually strong spirit or a hoax," he said looking through the rest of the reports. Mai watched as Naru looked at each report, as if he was making a mental list of all the sightings.

Without saying a word, Naru pulled out his wallet placing a note on the table before collecting his things. Mai took her dishes up to the dish return before following Naru out of the small café to the base next door.

The one room shack looked much better than it had just half an hour before. It smelled of disinfectant and lemon, but was considerably cleaner with fewer wires hanging down from the missing ceiling tiles. Monk-san, Yasu, and Lin loitered around the shelves of computer monitor. Lin was inspecting the monitor hook-ups, while Yasu and Monk looked around the room debating if anything else needed to be done.

"If you all are just going to stand there, I guess that means I don't have to pay you," Naru said looking at the two men. The two jumped at the sound of their boss' voice. "Oh, hey Naru, we were just deciding what to do next," Monk said rubbing the back of his head. Naru took a sheet of paper from his portfolio handing it over to Yasu, "this is a list of all the locations I would like camera to be, the ones with stars indicate sound as well."

Monk looked over Yasu's shoulder at the list. "Geeze Naru, there must be at least fifty places on this list," Monk groaned. "Yes, well, it's a rather large park with a multitude of activity," Naru said sitting at the small couch against the back wall. Monk sighed looking at Mai, "you're coming with us right Mai," he asked. Mai nodded grabbing a clipboard from a box next to the couch, and the list from Yasu before strolling to her bag pulling a ball cap and sunglasses.

"Alright," she said affixing the cap to her head, "lets do this." Yasu and Monk grabbed the bags containing cameras and mics and hurried to follow Mai out the door.

The two men waited as Mai consulted the park map on the wall of the building their base occupied and the list that Naru had provided. "I say we start with the farthest placements and work our way back," Yasu suggested after a few moments of awkward silence. Mai nodded consulting the map and the list one last time before plopping her finger down on a food shop at the far end of the park.

As they walked, the trio allowed light conversation to pass between them, that is until Monk brought up the book. "So Mai, how's the book doing," he asked innocently. Mai sighed, "It's number one of the New York Times bestseller list, but the critics think that I've sold out. Apparently writing a prequel instead of publishing it as the first book weakens the plot, makes serious literary people think that I was uncertain about my characters motives and such." Monk stopped for a second, "Don't listen to them Mai. What do they know about you anyway? If the book is number one on the bestseller list it must be good."

Mai nodded as they neared the food vendor they were looking for, "That's true, but Janice has already started pushing for the next manuscript. I already know which case I'm going to use, but I wanted to get Naru's permission first." They came to a halt in front of a small stand selling an assortment of snack foods and drinks.

"Hi" the teenager behind the booth smiled at them, " What can I get for you today?" "Um…hi, we're with Shibuya Physic Research," Mai said handing over a business card, " the park's hired us to investigate some strange phenomenon in the park, and we wanted to set up a camera in your booth, is that alright?" The girl behind the counter nodded opening the wooded waist high door to allow Monk entry. "Do you think this will take long," the teen asked as Monk pulled the camera out of its little bag.

"No, it should only take about 5 minutes to set this baby up," Monk said smiling at the girl. "Oh okay," she said moving to sit on a stool near the register. "This is about the phantom mascot isn't it," she asked pulling a bottle of water from under the counter. Mai nodded, "do you know anything about it?" The teen nodded, "I do, I guess. Just rumors some of the older employees talk about on their breaks. Supposedly, when the park first opened we were in the middle of a heat wave, and some idiotic kid decided to wander around in the park mascot costume, even though he'd been told it was too hot for anyone to wear the thing. The kid ended up so dehydrated he passed out on one of the sloped paths and fell right into the path of The Wolf."

Mai nodded as the girl talked, silently thankful that Yasu kept a small recorder in his pocket for times like this. There were too many details for her to remember on her own. Monk looked over his shoulder at the girl, "are there any other rumors, you know, ridiculous ones that seem completely impossible?"

The girl nodded, "Erine, he's the oldest employee here. He's been here since the park opened. He always tries to spook the newbies with some story about an eccentric millionaire who helped fund the park. Man was crazy enough to design The Wolf, and The Black Forest for us, but Ernie says the guy hide his fortune somewhere in the park in silver bars, and that anyone who's ever found it ended up dead."

Mai shivered in the heat. It wasn't that what the girl said was especially frightening, it was just something about the stories that put Mai off. "All right, we're done here. Thanks for letting us set up," Monk said plugging the camera in and making sure it worked.

"No problem. The sooner you figure out whats going on, the sooner people will start working the night shift again," the ten said as the trio headed off to another site.

When they returned to base, Lin and Naru had positioned themselves in front of the screens looking for any indication of activity, though the expectation was for a quite night. Mai plopped herself down on the couch removing her hat and sunglasses, before laying her head down to rest.

As Mai opened her eye, she winced. The television in front of her was too bright for her eyes to handle. She yawned looking over to her left, there was Gene, just like she suspected, waiting for her to wake up. "Hi Gene," she said turning back to the television as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. He shushed her, his eyes never leaving the screen. Mai sighed, turning her full attention to the screen, holding in a laugh as a large brown dog jumped into the arms of a thin man in a green t-shirt. 


	17. Scooby Doo, Where Are You? 3

**A/N: **Well hi there. I'm deeply sorry it's taken me an age to get this new chapter out. At this point, I feel like a naughty child who deserves a reprimand for taking so long to complete this. Anyway, I'm finally got this done as a way to procrastinate studying for my final exams; so I hope you like it. Please ignore any and all spelling errors, typos, and grammatical errors, it's nearly midnight here and at that point sleep becomes more important that the english language. As always, please leave a review. The more review I get, the more motivated I am to write more. ;)- YF

* * *

**Chapter 17: Scooby Doo, Where are You? Part 3**

_"And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids!" the man in cuffs shouted. Mai laughed as the cartoon's credits began to play._

_"That was great Gene," she added turning to look at the teenage boy beside her. Gene nodded turning his attention from the screen briefly to smile at her before returning his attention to the screen._

_"I forgot how much I loved this show._

_"I know. Noll and I used to watch as kids. Noll had a bad habit of ruining the endings," Gene said, as another episode started. Mai laughed trying to imagine an eight year old Naru ruining a cartoon. Gene shushed her as the main characters appeared on the screen._

_Thunk, _Mai moaned as her head hit it floor.

"You okay there Mai," Monk called from the door of the building.

Mai groaned in response as she sat up holding her head, "I'm fine."

"Good, you're up," a voice said from behind Mai. She turned around to see Naru with a file in his hand.

"Anything interesting dreams Mai," Monk asked stepping to help her up.

"Nothing to report," Mai said. Naru eyed her suspiciously, Mai had answered to quickly for his liking.

Mai excused herself from the room as her pocket began to buzz. Extracting her phone as she walked Mai sighed looking at the screen. She had new text messages from Janice. Unlocking her phone, Mai groaned realizing all the messages were about a book signing/meet and greet that was scheduled for tomorrow. Mai texted back requesting they move the signing venue. Less than a minute later, Mai's phone was ringing.

"What do you mean you want to do the signing at that ghastly amusement park?" Janice said, her voice strangely calm.

"SPR is working a case and I can't just leave in the middle of it," Mai explained.

"Is it more important than meeting people responsible for your paycheck," Janice asked.

"I need material if you want me to keep writing," Mai said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Janice huffed on the other end of the line. "Fine, I'll see what I can do," she said, "but I'm going to send Marshall out to keep an eye on your."

"Fine by me," Mai said ending the call. She sighed as she walked back into base. She could deal with Marshall when he arrived. When Mai reentered the building, she was greeted by Ayako's usual complaints.

"Do you have any idea how inconsiderate the manager was? He seemed to believe that we were paying guests and that each of us needed our own room," Ayako complained. Mai snickered as she watched Monk and Yasu rolled their eyes behind Ayako's back as Naru ignored the red head's comments.

"Hey Mai, that didn't take long," Monk said throwing his arm over her shoulder's casually.

"Just a friendly chat with Janice," Mai said trying to shrug Monk's arm off.

"Oh, our friendly neighborhood publisher, and how is the she devil today?" Monk laughed replacing his arm. Mai ignored him shrugging his arm off again in an effort to get to Naru.

"Would it be alright if I took tomorrow afternoon off," Mai asked. Naru turned to Mai, his expression blank.

"Why will you be requiring the afternoon off," he asked looking over the top of the file in his hands at her.

"You know no reason. Just wanted to attend a book signing I scheduled three months ago," Mai said in a sing-song voice. Naru stared at her a moment before closing folder.

"I'm sure that your fans are dying to see you, but I cannot allow you to leave in the middle of a case," he said.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I convinced Janice to change the venue to this lovely amusement park," Mai said taking the file from Naru's hands. "So I won't be leaving, I just need time off to disguise myself and sign some books, then I'm back to being your assistant."

Naru grunted turning away from Mai towards the monitors. "Fine, just don't let your fans interfere with my investigation," he said. Mai rolled her eyes at Naru's back earning a snicker from her companions.

"I doubt any of my fans will have a clue as to what's going on. If anyone gets suspicious I'll say you're a documentarian." Naru turned around glaring at the smaller girl.

"Fine," Naru said not turning around. "Miss. Hara, if you could do a walk through before the park starts shutting down?" Masako nodded "Of course Kazuya," she said heading for the door of the building.

"Take Mai with you," Naru said offhandedly as Masako neared the door. Mai sighed shaking her head as she turned to follow Masako.

Masako was waiting for Mai just outside the building as she exited and the two started off on their rounds of the park. The two walked in silence as they made their way around the park. They made sure to stop at spots that had reported activity. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Then again, the sun was still up. Still, something about this whole thing bothered Mai. Spirits were usually tied to a single place of significance, but there was activity all over the park. Granted, there was the possibility that a ghost was possessing people, but that too was outrageous theory. Even if a ghost was possessing people, it would take an incredibly powerful spirit to project its image over that of the possessed. And, if the ghost were to leave the body it should automatically return to its usual place of residence. This ghost was all over the map.

As they neared the Wolf, Mai motioned for Masako to slow down. They walked over to the railing and looked down at the red and black rails of the soon to be demolished coaster. They watched as a single empty train began its ascent up the first hill of the coaster. Just as the train began to speed downhill, something caught Mai's eye. She shook her head, it was probably just a piece of tack on the other side of the tree line. No one would be down there right now. It wasn't safe.

The pair returned to base after that, having covered all the major areas of activity. Other than Lin and Naru, the others were sitting around the room waiting for instructions.

"How'd it go," Monk asked, as Mai flopped onto a sofa.

"Remember when Ayako complained about being stuck in a car with Lin for three hours?" Monk nodded. "It was like that," Mai said, draping her arm over her eyes.

"Ms. Hara, did you find anything interesting?" Naru asked.

" There are no spirits here," Masako said dryly.

The group let out a collective sigh. Of course Masako would say that.

"You're absolutely positive Ms. Hara," Naru prodded.

Masako frowned, "of course I'm positive."

"Not this again," Mai sighed, sitting down on the sofa. "Lots of activity, but Masako says it's not supernatural"

Monk glanced over at the clock behind Naru's head. "I think we've done all we can for today. Why don't we all head over to the hotel and grab some z's." Ayako and Yasu nodded in agreement.

Naru nodded turning back to his laptop and the group began to file out of base. Mai hung back watching him for a minute wondering if she should ask if he was coming. Knowing him, they'd find him tomorrow laid out on the lumpy sofa. Lin too was still there, but Mai knew better than to even bother with him. He's stay and watch over the equipment regardless of whether Naru stayed. Naru shifted slightly in his chair, his fingers pausing over the keyboard.

"I'll be along in a little bit Mai, I just need to check some things out before I leave for the night," he said. Mai shook her head, who knew when later would actually be. Regardless she made her way out of the base, turning back as she crossed the threshold to see Naru had returned to his typing.

When they arrived at the hotel the rooms Ayako had secure were apparently no longer available. The manager cowered as Ayako yelled at him, intent on giving him a piece of her mind. He tried to explain; mopping the sweat from his forehead as he did so, that a school group had arrived not long after Ayako had secured the rooms and demanded an entire floor for the group.

The mangaer assured them there were enough rooms in the hotel for their needs, just not all on the same floor. He also added that because of the inconvenience all the rooms would be free of charge. As the rest of the group claimed their key cards and began to turn in, Mai approached the manager. He stood there terrified as she handed back the key card.

"I was hoping to book my room separately from the group," she explained.

The manager looked taken aback. "We'll accommodate you as best we can miss," he said taking back the card key.

"Is there a suite available," she asked.

The manager looked down, typing quickly. "We have the bridal suite, the presidential suite, and Victoria suite ma'am." "The Victoria please," Mai said, handing over her credit card.

"Here you are ma'am," he said handing over the key card. "The Victoria suite is on the 18th floor. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Mai nodded, "my assistant Marshall Hagy should be arriving shortly. When he does please give him a key card and send him up."

The manager looked her over one more time, "of course Miss. Enjoy your stay.

Hours later, Mai lay stomach down on her bed writing furiously in an attempt to get all of the day's happenings down before Marshall showed up. There are a knock at the door. Mai stopped writing and looked at the door. If it was Marshall, he would have let himself in, not bothering with the formality of typing. She hadn't ordered room services either. The knock came again, louder this time.

"Mai," a low voice called through the door. Mai closed her journal, stuffing the book under her pillow quickly before padding over to the door. Standing on tip-toe, Mai looked through the peep hole. It was Naru. Of course, she should have known he'd be the one to come find her. She opened the door, allowing Naru into the suite. He walked in, sitting down in one of the pair of arm chairs.

"Is there a particular reason you needed a suite?" he asked.

"Yes, my assistant is coming to be my keeper for the next couple of days, and the last thing I need is dealing with Ayako whining about sharing a room with a guy." She said, taking the chair opposite him.

"You could always put him up in another room," Naru said.

Mai resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I could, but the Devil insists he stay with me. Ensure my safety and what not."

Naru nodded, standing up from his chair. He made his way over to her chair. Mai looked up, holding her breath as Naru towered over her.

"You could always, tell her you have a veritable army of strapping men to protect you," he said, his breath hitting her ear.

"That wouldn't due at all," Mai said.

"And why not," Naru asked, closer this time. Mai could feel his lips move against her ear. She turned to look him in the eye.

"Because I'd have to explain what's going on between us," she whispered.

"What's going on between us," Naru asked leaning closer. Mai's eyes slide shut as he came closer.

The sound of the door opening caused the two to move apart, Mai leaving her chair.

"Mrs. T, are you in here?" a voice called form the hallway.

"Yes Marshall," Mai called back. Naru narrowed his eyes. Mrs. T, he mouthed. Mai nodded. She took an extra step back from Naru as Marhsall entered the room.

"Oh." Marshall stopped in the hallway. "I didn't realize you had company."

"Marhsall, you're fine. This is Oliver, my boss at SPR," Mai said. "Oliver this is Marshall."

The two men looked each other over, as if sizing up the competition. Marshall stood there for a second before his eyes widened in realization.

"Wait a second, this is Nathan. Seriously T, of all the people in the world, you based Nathan on your boss." Marshall took a step back. Mai sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I was trying to avoid this," she said.

Naru smirked, "I thought it was obvious myself."

"Shut up," Mai said looking back over at Naru, who had seated himself in her chair.

Marshall just sort of stood there. "You told me you weren't dating anyone," he said slowly.

"I'm not," Mai said quickly. Marshall gave her a look, she knew that look, the I know you're lying to me and I will find out why look.

"Look Marsh, go have dinner and come back in an hour. I have some things I need to talk to Oliver about." Mai said. Marshall rolled his eyes, "you have thirty minutes. And no funny business!"

The door slammed to announcing Marshall's exit.

Naru stood up and made his way over to Mai. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

Mai took a step back. "I wanted to ask your permission to use the Cursed House case, the one with the god in the cave, as my next book."

"You don't need my permission for that Mai," Naru said, taking another step forward. Mai stepped back once more. Her back hitting the door to the bedroom as she did so. Naru took a final step forward, trapping Mai's body between his and the door, hands on either side of her head.

"Yes I do," she whispered as he leaned down capturing her lips with his. As soon as he let up the pressure in the slightest, she kissed him back, matching his movements with those of her own. Her hands moved from her sides to rest in his shaggy hair, fingernails scrapping his scalp. Naru groaned giving Mai the opportunity to up the ante. She took control of the kiss, her tongue snaking into his mouth and grappling with his. His hands moved. One cupped her face, while the other slid down to her hip, pulling her against him.

Mai pulled back a little to catch her breath, "we should stop."

"Why?" Naru asked, trying to pull her back in.

"Because, now is not the time. We're in the middle of a case and the last thing we need it something between us to make working together more complicated." Mai said.

Naru took a step back, running a hand through his hair. "You're right, I'm sorry to have even thought…" He stopped himself, turned and left the room faster than Mai thought possible.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Mai made her way in and started her evening routine. "God damn it, when did my life become such a soap opera?"


	18. Scooby Doo, Where Are You? 4

**A/N: **Holy cow guys, this has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written, and it took my less than six months this time! I hope ya'll enjoy. I apologize for any typos, misspellings or grammar errors.

Remember to read and review and I'll try to have the next installment up soon.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Scooby Doo, Where Are You Part 4**

When Mai woke up the next morning, Marshall was waiting for her in the lounge a cup of strong coffee and a bagel in hand. She groaned, running a hand through her hair. He was the last thing she wanted to deal with after just getting up.

"Morning Ms. T," he said, handing the food over; "large Sumatran blend one sugar and cream, and a whole grain bagel with honey almond cream cheese."

"Thank you Marshal," Mai said. She sat the coffee down on a table before biting into the bagel. She looked down at the coffee table. There waiting for her was a black portfolio she knew contained the day's itinerary. Beside the binder was a folded piece of paper. She ignored the piece of paper before picking up the portfolio. She opened it glancing down at the day's itinerary.

"You've got to be kidding me Marshall," she said.

Marshall looked over her shoulder at the day's schedule. "Wish I was boss."

There were not one but two signings, a reading, and an interview with a magazine. She wouldn't have time to breathe today, let alone do her job with SPR. Hell, whoever than scheduled the day had given Mai only half an hour for lunch, and even that was a working lunch where she'd been hammering out the details for an upcoming book tour.

"It is too early for a drink," she asked looking back at Marshall. He nodded.

"Damn," she said, taking a swig of her coffee. "I'm going to go shower," she added getting up and heading to the bedroom; leaving Marshall to organize everything for the day.

Mai stood in her bedroom one of those fluffy hotel bathrooms looking at her suitcase. She was torn between wearing her black wig or leave her hair natural and claim that she's just trying out something new. She picked up her wig, fluffing the hair turning it this way and that on one hand.

"Natural it is," she said carefully retuning the wig to its bag. Next she needed an outfit that screamed celebrity but was still practical for a day at the amusement park. She started to pull clothes, laying the outfit out on her bed. She reached for a bag and accessories.

"Hey Marshall, could you come in here a second?" she called through the door.

Marshall peaked his head around the door, "yes boss?"

"Want to come approve my outfit?" Mai turned her head to him. Marshall opened the door, walking over to the bed. Mai had pulled out a red corset top with a flower pattern and waist accentuating bow, tan skinny jeans, red patent Michael Kohrs sling back wedges, her coveted channel cross body purse, ray bans, and some simply jewelry.

"Well, I don't know about the dragon lady, but I definitely approve," Marshall said. "by the way, we leave in half an hour, and there are paps outside.

Mai groaned. Naru was going to be pissed when he saw that. He specifically preached avoidance of the media, but she was a celebrity now, the media was going to show up occasionally whether or not she wanted it. She dressed in record time, applying a small amount of make up knowing there'd be a makeup artist waiting for her at the park. Luckily Janice had agreed to leave her hair alone for this trip in an attempt to make her more relatable.

"Alright let's do this Marshall," Mai said, as she emerged from her room. She stopped to pickup the portfolio with her schedule. The folded piece of paper was still there. She sighed, and bent down to pick it up. If there was a spare moment maybe she'd read it.

As they entered the elevator Mai took a deep breath knowing what was waiting for her downstairs.

"You'll be fine, boss. You always are," Marshall said, glancing over at her in the elevator. She met his glance smiling a half smile.

The doors of the elevator opened to a quite lobby, but Mai could just make out the barricade of paparazzi that awaited her. She held Marshall back for a minute, allowing herself to collect her thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Mai lowered her ray bans over her eyes and started across the lobby. The doorman opened the door for her and the onslaught started.

"Maria is it true you've eloped?"

"Is the amusement park a gimmick to get younger fans?"

"Are you going to rehab?"

"Is Oliver Davis with you?"

"Are you pregnant?"

The questions fired at her from all directions as Marshall helped push through the group. Mai worked hard to keep her head down and not answer anything. She could feel the anger bubble up at more questions about her personal life and Naru. They made it too the car just in time. Marshall had the door open and Mai in just as she blew up.

"Who the hell do they think they are? Worthless bag of trash, all they seem to care about is their next scoop." Mai said as the car pulled away from the curb.

"Mrs. T, breath. They just say those things because they want to rile you up and get a reaction. Just breathe. Your fans love you," Marshall said.

Mai took that breath, releasing as much frustration as she could.

"Do you think we could make a stop before meeting with make-up," Mai asked.

Mashall nodded, "that shouldn't be a problem."

The car arrived at an empty park. No people in sight. Mai stepped out and made her way to the employee entrance to the park. The gate guard waved them through directing them toward the dining venue at the rear of the park. According to Marshall, Janice had it rented for the day specifically for this spectacle. Instead of heading toward the venue, Mai veered off toward SPR's base

The base had a decent amount of activity in it. Naru and Lin were situated as always in front of computers, probably going over the night's footage. Masako was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. On the wall of camera monitors Mai could make out Bou-san and Yasu on rounds checking the cameras and temperatures. Ayako was also out wandering around the park.

"Hey Naru, did we get anything on camera last night," she asked over his shoulder. Naru flinched at her words.

"There are some interesting anomalies," he said not looking up from the screen. Mai at the screen as Naru played a clip that looked to be from the around near The Wolf's tracks. On the screen was a raggedy mascot outfit, that seemed to appear on screen. It turned to look at the camera for a second, as if pondering something, before through a maintenance gate that led to the path under the wolf. As the mascot disappeared from the camera's view, the camera's frame seem to shake, before the feed seemed to cut off.

"Why'd the camera cut off like that," Mai asked. She'd only seen a camera do that in the presence of a ghost of some kind.

"Someone either unplugged it or cut the feed," Naru said.

"Are you sure," Mai asked, "it looks more like spectral interference."

"I sent Bou-san out to check on it. He said both the power and the input cords were pulled out," Naru said. Mai sighed, he wasn't going to deviate from work right now.

"Alright then, I'm off to my other job. I should be back tomorrow," Mai said looking between Naru and Lin. The pair nodded in conformation.

As Mai left, she glanced back to see Naru had moved behind Lin, probably looking at something Lin found on another camera.

"Ready boss," Marshall asked as she emerged. Mai nodded, continuing walking not waiting for Marshall to catch up. The venue for the signing was on the far end of the park in the same section as The Wolf. It was the largest food venue in the pack, a huge cavernous space with a huge stage.

The make-up artist was waiting for Mai when they arrived, hurrying her off into a back stage area. "Hi Maria, I'm Lou, and I'm going to be your make-up artist/stylist today." They shook hands as they made their way to the small make-up station.

"I want to keep you as natural as possible and complement the outfit, which it amazing by the way," Lou said, moving around pulling out all the brushes and make-up containers she planned to yse.

Mai nodded in understanding, cleaning her face with a provided wipe and allowing the woman to get to work. Mai's phone buzzed in her pocket. Her fingers itched to check it, but she couldn't reach for it at the moment. Whoever it was would have to wait.

"You look nervous," Lou said, working a sponge of foundation over Mai's features.

"I'm not nervous," Mai answered, "just waiting to hear from this guy." Lou nodded in understanding moving to working on Mai's eyes.

"Did you go on a date and he hasn't called back," she asked. Mai shook her head lightly in between applications of eye shadow. "Ah, must have been a fight then."

"If you could call it that," Mai said. "We had a disagreement about the state of the relationship."

"Oh, honey, that sounds like every relationship I've ever seen. Someone thinks it's more than what the other does and the relationship goes down the drain." Lou said.

"It's not quite that bad. We both want the relationship, it's really about timing. It's just a really bad time for anything to happen. I'm going to be gone for weeks at a time, and he's always working." Mai said. It was refreshing, having someone to pour her soul out to.

"Ah, it's one of those. I'm met those to sweetie. You're not only. Just remember that everything will work itself out eventually," Lou said, applying a light pink lipstick. "And your make-up is done. Now, about your hair, I know we promised not to do anything really drastic, but would you be open to a quick trim to get rid of those dead ends?"

Mai nervously smiled, mulling over the prospect of an impromptu haircut. "Just a trim okay," she said. Lou nodded, picking up a small pair of clippers.

A few minutes later, Mai was ready for the first signing of the day. She was introduced by a lovely woman in a barmaid costume and took her seat on stage as a group of eager fans lined up to get her autograph.

Time seemed to pass slowly as each person passed in front of Mai. Some tried to start conversations with her, whiles others spent their brief interaction verbally vomiting their hero worship. Every so often an aspiring author would come up and want to talk about getting into the business. Mai would smile and reassure them that publishing is not an easy business to get into and to never get up. With each passing person, her hand got more and more cramped. Finally the end of the line was nearing and Mai was getting antsy, she needed to get up and walk around. As the last person stepped up to the stage, Mai started to fidget.

"Who should I make this out too?" she asked not looking up from the book.

"Oliver Davis," the voice above her said. She looked up and smiled a bit. Naru had come to her signing. He had taken a bit of time out of the hunt to come to see her.

"Would you like my Japanese or English signature," she asked, chuckling to herself.

"Is there a chance I could get both," he asked leaning down to her.

"Of course, sir," she said.

Naru leaned down just a bit father to the point where Mai could feel his breath on her ear.

"I'm sorry about last night," he whispered. "You haven't read the note yet have you?"

Mai shook her head, finishing her signatures and handing the book back over.

"Thanks for your support. I'll do that. It's great advice," Mai said smiling. Naru rolled his eyes a little, annoyed with her attempt at disguising their exchange.

As Naru walked off stage, Mai was ushered to the back for make-up touch-up and a quick break.

"Are you having fun Maria," Lou asked as Mai sat down in make-up chair. Mai shook her head, massaging her writing hand to get the cramps out.

"Not really," she said as Lou began to touch up her make –up.

"Oh, so who was that lovely young man," Lou asked with a hint of amusement.

"No one important," Mai said.

"That's not what it looked like. Is he the boy you're having issues with," Lou asked as she dusted Mai's cheeks with powder. Mai worked to keep blush from creeping on to her cheek. Lou gave her that motherly knowing look that made Mai want to roll up in a ball and hide. With one last brush, Lou shooed Mai out of the chair and toward a small table that held what looked to be an array of snacks.

She looked at the spread. It was a decent spread, not the best she'd ever seen, but at least in the top 20. There was both vegetable and fruit platters, a bowl of tea bags and instant coffee, and a variety of meats, cheese, and crackers. Marshall sat in a chair nearby as if guarding the table.

"Better grab something quick boss. You need to be back out there in a couple of minutes," he said not looking up from his phone. Mai looked over at him for a second, before grabbing a small paper plate that was provided and loading it up with fruit and vegetables. Next se riffled through the small bowl of tea bags, scowling at the selection. Popping a couple tomatoes in her moth, Mai headed back out. According to her schedule it was time for the reading, then lunch. She took a deep breath, thinking about all of the possible passages she wanted to read.

The crowd seemed responsive as the same women from earlier reintroduced her and handed her a mic.

"Hello everyone," Mai said standing at the middle of the stage. "I want to start off by thanking all of you for coming to see little old me today. It seems like just yesterday, I was naïve student desperately trying to pay rent." Mai continued with a short introduction and discussion about the book. The crowd was decently engaged asking questions about this and that, about the pacing, and how she picked the cases she wrote about. Finally she picked up a copy of her book, and flipped it open.

"This is the part of the talk where I get to bore you all to death with a short reading from my novel," she paused to let the laughter settle, "Normally, I know exactly the passages I want to read as they tend to be my favorite. But, when I was thinking about what passages to read from First Case nothing came up. So I thought I'd keep this simple." She opened the book to the first page and began to read.

_Most teenagers spend their afternoons playing sports, participating in clubs, or even working. My friends and I do none of those things. Instead, we commandeered the computer lab after school twice a week to swap ghost stories. Tory to tell urban legends, the more obscure the better. Jen, on the other hand liked to tell us about actual hauntings. Then there was me. I have always been a more traditional ghost story girl. The classics just never get old. Those afternoons were some of the best at our little boarding school. We'd turn off the overhead lights, in favor of flashlights. Then we would each tell a ghost story. After each story, a flashlight was turned off so at the end only one light would be left signaling that there was another person in the room. _

_That day we were telling stories with a more local flair. Tory started us off with a retelling of an old story about one of the rooms in the local hospital being cursed. One light down. I went next, telling a story about a haunted bathroom stall in a shopping mall. Two lights down. Jen went last. She retold a story the three of us knew well. Our boarding school had nearly twenty buildings decorating it's picturesque campus. All but one of the buildings were used for all the school's needs. The one building the school refused to use was the original classroom building. Over the years it had garnered a reputation for being haunted. There were lots of stories about the structure ranging from shadow people to full blown apparitions depending on who around campus you asked. As Jen finished her story, the three of us shared a look. One, two.. Jen turned off her light. The room descended into darkness_

" _Three," said a voice behind us. We screamed. The overhead lights were flicked on to reveal a guy not much older than me. _

"_I didn't mean to scare you," he said as Jen and Tory ran over to him. _

"_Hi, there. We haven't see you around here before," Tory said, "what year are you?" _

"_I'm seventeen," the guy said, a smile crossing his face. _

_That was weird. Normally when you asked someone what year they were they'd just say they're a junior or something, not their age. Plus, he was not wearing the school uniform, a dead giveaway he didn't attend our school. _

_Jen and Tory soon dug out of him that his name was Nathan, and that he too had a penchant for ghost stories. He even asked when we met so he could join us next time. I rolled my eyes. He was good, but from where I stood Nathan had no intention of joining us. In fact, he seemed almost bored by the prospect of telling stories with a bunch of teenage girls…. _

Mai took a breath as she reached the end of the passage, before flipping through the book looking for another section. She read two more passages from the book, before she opened the floor for questions.

After the reading her day seemed to blur into one big blob of color. She couldn't tell what had happened at all other than a short argument with the women, Cheryl, who was in charge of scheduling her book tour. Cheryl was abrasive and downright insane. She insisted that Mai would be able to cover twenty major US cities, three Canadian cities, and four Australian cities in a month and a half. Marshall had been able to talk her down to making the tour three months, with a solid weeks break in between each leg to allow Mai to rest and work.

By the time she left the venue the park was all but deserted, just a few stragglers were left getting in one last ride before the park closed. Marshall had left an hour or so earlier with instructions to secure dinner and hire Lou as she stylist for the book tour. Walking across the park as the sun set, Mai began to regret wearing her red wedge pumps. They were comfortable to a point, but that point had been reached almost two hours earlier. She glanced as the various rides as she walked, enjoying the play of the fading sun on the steel and wood. Passing The Wolf, Mai stopped by the railing to admire the sunset through the loop de loops of the coaster.

Movement just inside her peripheral vision startled her slightly. She turned her head, hoping to catch a better glimpse of what had moved. Another flash of movement caused her to squint. There was something moving between the trees. Another flash of light blue caught Mai's attention. She closed her eyes for a second hoping she'd just seen the sky reflected off some hidden piece of track. A figure emerged from the tree line, it's cartoonish face and light blue body told Mai everything she needed to know. It was one of the park's mascots. But it seemed to be different than the ones Mai had seen earlier. This one looked older and more beaten up than the other ones. There were several places on it where chunks of fur were missing showing the underlay of fabric. One of the eyes hung on by a mere thread, and the mesh that covered the mouth where the person inside could see out hung down across the lower lip and chin of the head. It reminded Mai of what a beaten up teddy bear would look like. But what made Mai stop moving, but it looked as though there was no one inside.

Mai turned and ran, hopping the team was still in the base. Or that Naru was being is usual workaholic self and still there. She reached base quickly, her feet screaming from the abuse of the heels. The door was locked. Everyone was gone for the day. Just great, the one day Mai needed her former boss to be a workaholic he hadn't. Looking around she found a small vendor that was still open and bought a pair of flip flops to replace her heels.

Leaving the park, Mai went over what she had seen. How would she report this to Naru, and what did it mean. She lost herself in her thoughts as she left, and through the ride to the hotel.

A small dinner was waiting for her as she collapsed on to the sofa. She had been sitting less than five minutes before she was asleep.

_Sitting up, Mai found Gene waiting for her; his back to the small television that had been a part of her last dream. _

"_Gene," Mai said moving closer to the boy she'd become accustom to seeing in her dreams. _

"_Have you figured it out yet," Gene asked, a smirk gracing his face. Mai couldn't think of another time he looked so much like his brother. _

_She shook her head. She knew the key piece was staring her in the face, but she couldn't figure out what it was for the life of her. Gene shook his head, the smirk still evident. _

"_I'm sure you'll figure it out. You might even beat Naru to this one," Gene said turning back to the television. As the opening titles appeared, Mai sighed. She took a seat by Gene and became enthralled with her favorite meddaling kids and their oversized great dane_

* * *

Mai's Outfit: it's a outfit I made- /cgi/set?id=83760520

P.S: So the link is for what I imagine Mai's outfit to be. Thanks again, and I promise more ghost hunting and Mai/Naru action next chapter


End file.
